


Don't hate me, trust in me (I'll show you my world)

by xipypuck



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming Out, Hate to Love, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xipypuck/pseuds/xipypuck





	Don't hate me, trust in me (I'll show you my world)

 

    1.

 

Lo que sabías de Gerard Way era que es un niño pijo, hijo de algún empresario millonario de los que dan asco. Sabías que iba siempre impecable, con su uniforme planchado y bien puesto, aunque su pelo pareciera dispuesto a revelarse contra todo; que tenía una habitación para él solito, porque al parecer es demasiado importante para compartir cuarto. Chst, como se creen la mayoría de los flipados de este internado. Sabías que compartía clase de Comorbilidad Artística contigo y que era el Don Juan entre todas las chicas del colegio. Las más jóvenes y las que no lo son tanto. Aunque nunca se le había visto con ninguna.

Se decía que era asquerosamente ordenado y que su expediente estaba tan limpio que un quirófano listo para usar parecería la alcantarilla más profunda de Nueva York.

Sinceramente, no necesitabas saber más.

 

 

De Frank Iero sabías que siempre tenía algo que decir.

Que las normas no iban con él, que fumaba a escondidas en su cuarto aunque estaba prohibido y que algunos profesores lo pasaban por alto porque tenía un encanto natural que lo hacía irresistible. Sabías que nunca llevaba la camisa por dentro de los pantalones, que para él el nudo de corbata recto era más torcido que la torre de Pisa y que su pelo no era igual durante más de un mes. Sabías que iba contigo a clase de Comorbilidad Artística y que estudiaba artes musicales, que siempre estaba metido en todos los líos y que era hijo de una leyenda del rock.

También sabías que era protagonista de todos los rumores sobre escapadas nocturnas y noches de juerga del colegio, y que su tendencia a ligarse tanto a chicos como a chicas era tan admirada como repudiada entre los internos.

Que le sudaba la polla no lo sabías, pero lo intuías.

Sabías que se había librado de muchas cosas con una sonrisa y que se había metido en otras muchas por lo mismo; que no muchos lo aguantaban pero todos hablaban de él, y que su aro en el labio no estaba permitido en la escuela pero él lo llevaba igualmente.

Sinceramente, te morías por saber más.

~~

Todo empezó con la sustituta de Comorbilidad Artística y su extraña manía de ordenar alfabéticamente, pero por nombre, no apellido. Así que, cuando miraste la lista de las parejas para el trabajo y seguiste con la mirada el guión que te unía a tu compañero, no te sorprendiste mucho al ver su nombre. Gerard Way.

Podían pasar dos cosas: o Gerard hacía todo el trabajo y tú te dedicabas a hacer nada (como siempre), lo cual significaría que no es tan malo como parece, o se pondría en plan madre contigo y tendrías que trabajar a su par porque es tu responsabilidad y bla bla bla.

Eso no sería tan divertido.

El trabajo trataba sobre la fusión de las artes, no era un tema que te disgustara, pero preferías haberlo hecho con esa tal Daniela de visuales, que se decía que era más fácil bajarle las bragas que contar hasta diez. Pero no, te tenía que tocar con el pijo de turno que no sabías muy bien en qué especialidad estaba pero por el color de sus manos y su olor a pintura dirías que en plásticas.

Con un último gruñido y un rodar de ojos te apartas del tablón de anuncios y te diriges pasillo abajo hacia los dormitorios.

Necesitas un cigarro.

 

 

“Gerard Way, Toro. ¿Qué hice en mi otra vida para merecer esto?” dices acostado en tu cama, cigarro en la mano. Ray Toro era tu compañero de especialidad y de habitación, y tu mejor amigo. Y además no le importaba que fumaras, lo cual era un plus. Ray era genial en todos los sentidos posibles.

“No hace falta tener en cuenta tu otra vida, con lo que has hecho en esta sobraría” dice riéndose, doblando ropa al otro lado de la habitación. “Yo he oído rumores de que en el fondo es un friqui que tiene la habitación llena de posters de zombies, a lo mejor no está tan mal”

“Pff. Eso no es fiable, Toro. También dicen que yo me escapé la noche de Halloween, me fumé tres porros y me colé en un concierto de The Who”

Ray te mira con las cejas levantadas. “¿Y qué tiene eso de mentira, Iero?”

Tú sonríes grande. “No eran los Who, ¡eran los Pumpkins! No hay color” ves a Ray rodar los ojos y reírse. “De todas maneras, ¿con quién vas tú?”

“Shaun, de literarias”

“¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es justo! Shaun y tú sois inseparables. ¿Por qué no podríamos haber caído juntos tú y yo?”

“Porque estudiamos lo mismo” dice Ray sin levantar la vista siquiera. Tú le lanzas una camiseta que tenías por ahí hecha una bola.

“Señor inteligente. Tienes la gracia en el culo”

“Deja de quejarte. Te ha tocado con el mejor de la promoción, eso es un sobresaliente seguro”

“Sí, pero probablemente tenga que hacer algo”

“Como pensar… lleva cuidado, Iero, puede que te duela después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Es un reto grande”

“Eso le digo yo a todas las chicas” sonríes.

Toro gruñe un ‘no tienes remedio’ que te hace reír fuerte, incluso después de que te tire el cojín.

 ~~

A la mañana siguiente estás volviendo plácidamente al sueño después de apagar el despertador y decidir fingir estar malo, cuando tocan a la puerta de la habitación insistentemente. Al principio pasas y rezas para que quien sea se vaya de una vez, pero a la tercera vez te levantas, todo pelo revuelto y pata de los bóxers arrugada, y abres con un gruñido.

“Hum. Eres Frank Iero, ¿verdad?”

Gerard Way está en tu puerta, oliendo a gel de ducha, con el pelo húmedo y el uniforme en su lugar, ni una jodida arruga ni en el puño de la camisa.

“No” respondes, o ladras más bien.

Gerard ni siquiera parpadea. “Tengo una hora libre a primera y había pensado que podríamos empezar con el trabajo. Son las ocho, si empezamos ya a lo mejor tenemos las primeras ideas para cuando me tenga que ir”

Lo miras. Te mira. Lo sigues mirando.

Y le cierras la puerta en las narices.

Si vuelve a llamar, el sonido está perdido mientras roncas con la almohada sobre tu cabeza.

 

A la hora de comer lo vuelves a ver.

Estás en el pabellón A porque, aunque normalmente comes en tu pabellón, tienes Comorbilidad después del descanso. Toro está a tu lado jalando como el animal que es y vas a hacer alguna gracia sobre el tamaño de su boca y su manera de comer cuando lo ves entrar, con un chico alto y rubio y la famosa Lindsey de plásticas al otro lado (a la que no te importaría enseñarle algún arte particular patentado a la Iero).

Gerard mira en tu dirección y por un momento esperas que se acerque y te eche una bronca por tus malos modales de esta mañana o algo por el estilo, pero solo aparta la mirada, sin saludar si quiera, y se sienta al otro lado del comedor.

“¿Te pasa algo?”

“¿Eh? No, ¿por?”

“Parecía que querías tocarte la punta de la nariz con las cejas o algo. Lo cual no es particularmente fácil en tu caso”

“Que te jodan, yo no tengo la culpa de tener unas cejas perfectas. Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia”

“Pff, ¿envidia? Prefiero no tener que depilarme las cejas, gracias. No creeas que no sé que es por eso por lo que tardas tanto en el baño”

“En realidad es porque me hago pajas diariamente, Toro. Sobre tu albornoz. Porque es una pijotada, por cierto, ¿albornoz? ¿qué coño?”

“Algunos no somos fan del exhibicionismo”

“Pues deberías probarlo. Podrías cogerle el gusto” sonríes y Ray está a punto de responderte cuando una morena de primer año os interrumpe.

“Hum, perdonad, ¿está ocupada esta silla?”

Miras a la morena y tu sonrisa se ensancha, depredadora.

“No, pero se me ocurren unas pocas maneras de ocuparla. Contigo”

La chica rueda los ojos y coge la silla, pero no se te escapa la manera en la que sonríe y se sonroja. Cuando se da la vuelta le miras el culo y ves que es de las que llevan la falda remangada, apenas un dedo por debajo de las nalgas.

“Hum. Cinco pavos a que lleva bragas rosas”

“Hecho, azules celeste”

Pones el dinero encima de la mesa y esperas a que Ray haga lo mismo.

“¡Eh, morena!” la chica te mira. “Se te ha caído algo debajo de la mesa”

La morena se asoma y por un glorioso momento, solo un poco, se puede vislumbrar la tela rosa entre sus piernas.

“Oh, sí” dices, llevándote el dinero, mientras le guiñas el ojo a la morena, que te mira con mejillas rojas y mirada que pretende ser reprochante pero en realidad te grita que se las bajes.

“Mierda, Iero. Siempre te las sabes todas ¿se las habías visto, tramposo?”

“No, lo juro. Esa preciosidad es virgen aún, seguro”

“Si te conozco algo diría que no por mucho tiempo…”

Le sonríes grande y le guiñas un ojo. “¿Por qué todas las buenas están en plásticas, tío?”

“No, no. Visuales uno. Hay cada rubia…”

“Pff, tú y las rubias… no, pero en serio. En Artes Musicales no hay ninguna que merezca la pena”

“Simmons. Y tienes los mejores tíos”

“Cierto. ¿Y por qué te fijas en los tíos?”

“Soy hetero, no ciego. Igualmente que te hayas tirado a medio pabellón dice mucho”

“Exagerado” dices, no poniendo mucho énfasis porque sabes que casi es verdad. Te balanceas en las patas traseras de la silla, echando un vistazo alrededor del comedor hasta llegar a la mesa donde se sienta Gerard. “¿Sabes a quién le daba yo?” señalas con la cabeza a la mesa. “A Ballato, tío. Tiene unas piernas…”

“Buena suerte con eso. Está más cotizada aún que Way. Dicen que están liados”

“¿Qué?” lo miras volviendo la silla a su posición original. “Nah, imposible. ¿La has visto? Tatuajes, Toro. ¿Qué haría una tía así con un pijo como Way? No. Es demasiado tía para él”

“Yo solo te digo lo que he oído” Ray se encoge de hombros, terminándose la comida.

“Siempre te sabes todos los cotilleos, Ray. Voy a empezar a pensar que te estás convirtiendo en mi abuela”

“Que te follen, Iero”

“Es un par de días, espero”

No oyes la respuesta de Ray porque suena la sirena, pero te ríes igualmente por su cara mientras recoges las cosas y os dirigís a clase.

 

Desués de una hora (que parecen veinte) de clase hablando sobre el genio que primero puso música a una película y del que no recuerdas el nombre, por fin termina la clase.

Decides que por muy poca ilusión que te haga tienes que empezar a pensar en ese trabajo porque tenéis un mes para entregarlo y tiene que ser de un mínimo de cincuenta páginas. Además, pasas de que Gerard se chive a la profesora sobre tu falta de interés o lo que sea, así que lo esperas en la puerta de clase y lo asaltas a su salida.

“Hey, Way” te ríes por la rima y aun más cuando ves a Geard sobresaltarse.

“Hum, hola”

“Nos vemos luego, Gee” Lindsey se despide de Gerard con un beso en la mejilla y se va trotando pasillo abajo.

“Hasta luego, preciosa” dices tú, guiñándole un ojo cuando se gira y te sonríe. “Qué buena está la jodía”

Gerard se aclara la garganta. “¿Querías algo?”

“Oh, hey. Esta mañana he sido un poco, hum, descortés contigo”

Gerard se recoloca la mochila bien en le hombro y agacha la mirada. “Oh, no te preocupes. Era un mal momento, supongo”

Abres la boca para decir algo, pero la cierras otra vez, bloqueado. Te esperabas un reproche prepotente, una bronca de madre, incluso un insulto o dos, pero Gerard no parece ni molesto. De hecho, es como si se arrepintiera o algo.

“Sí…” dices, no muy seguro de cómo seguir. “Bueno, ¿cuándo nos juntamos para el trabajo?”

Gerard se vuelve a colocar la mochila y te das cuenta que es más un gesto nervioso que una necesidad. “Bueno, hum. Cuando te venga bien. Yo tengo las tardes libres salvo los jueves”

“Bien. Podemos empezar esta tarde si quieres. ¿En tu cuarto? En el mío estarán Ray y Shaun y puede ser un jaleo. ¿A las cinco bien?”

Gerard parece un proco abrumado de golpe y tú contienes la risa.

“Hum, vale, sí”

“Bien. Nos vemos luego” dices, sin esperar a oír una respuesta antes de irte.

~~

 

Lo primero que haces cuando Gerard te abre la puerta de su cuarto es rodar los ojos.

“¿Es que nunca te quitas el uniforme?”

Gerard se queda callado un momento, como si estuviera confuso por la pregunta, y cuando responde lo hace encogiéndose de hombros. “Estoy cómodo con él”

Tú lo miras como si fuera un alienígena, te miras a ti mismo, todo vaqueros ajustados y sudadera ancha, y levantas las cejas.

“Ya…”

“¿Le pasa algo a mi uniforme?” pregunta Gerard, serio, mirándose la ropa.

Tú no puedes evitar reírte. “No, no. Como si pudiera…” Gerard arruga el ceño sin entender la última parte, pero lo deja pasar y vuelve a encogerse de hombros, apartándose para dejarte pasar.

La habitación es un poco más grande que la vuestra, pero al estar ocupada sólo por Gerard parece mucho más amplia. “Vaya”

La ventana de la habitación está a la derecha, justo encima de un escritorio grande cubierto de papeles y botes de pintura y brochas. Gerard tiene un cabellete sin lienzo a la izquierda y un montón de lienzos apoyados sobre la pared de atrás, tapados con sábanas. Al otro lado de la habitación está el armario, igual de grande que el vuestro, aunque sospechas que él no lo utiliza mucho, y en el rincón una estantería del suelo al techo llena de libros, películas, una colección de vinilos, un tocadiscos, figurines y mil cosas más que prefieres no mirar si no quieres pecar de hurto.

La cama está justo enfrente de ti, doble, de colcha negra y almohadas rojas. Tú y tu cama individual morís de la envidia. “Putos pijos” dices entre dientes.

“¿Qué?”

Te sobresaltas porque no recordabas que Gerard estaba ahí. “¿Eh? No, nada, que-- ¡Uala!” te interrumpes, mirando el póster de El Amanecer de los Muertos que cuelga de la pared al lado de la puerta. “Así que los rumores eran ciertos” sonríes.

“Pff. Es uno sólo. Además, el hecho de que todo el mundo piense que soy un pijo estirado es lo que no sé de dónde ha salido”

“¿No lo eres?” preguntas, entre divertido y curioso.

Gerard no te dice nada, sólo se te queda mirando un rato y luego se da la vuelta, cambiando de tema. “Eres de Artes Musicales, ¿verdad?”

“Sí” dices, siguiéndolo hasta un sofá pequeño que hay junto al armario y dejándote caer sobre él. Gerard se sienta en el suelo con su espalda apoyada sobre el armario, libreta y bolígrafo en mano.

“Yo soy de Plásticas, como habrás podido ver. ¿Cómo habías pensado enfocar el trabajo?”

“Pues no lo había pensado mucho, la verdad”

“Bueno, a mí se me había ocurrido centrarnos en lo que transmiten y eso, en plan cómo la música incita a pintar y cómo una pintura suena, o algo así, ¿no?” Gerard levanta la vista cuando te pregunta y tú te quedas callado. No es que no te parezca interesante, todo lo contrario, es que Gerard hacía este gesto con la boca al hablar, torciéndola un poco, y gesticulaba con las manos, y no habías prestado mucha atención.

“Me gusta” dices igualmente.

“Genial” contesta Gerard, sonriendo grande.

Es la primera que le ves echar. Esto puede no estar tal mal como esperabas.

 

 2.

 “¿Qué tal con Way?”

Ray te habla desde su silla de escritorio, encorvado sobre su Gibson y anotando acordes en una libreta. Tú estás acostado boca abajo en tu cama, apoyado sobre tus codos, haciendo los ejercicios de Historia de la Música que tendrías que haber entregado el día antes. “Bien” dices.

Y era verdad. Gerard y tú habíais quedado todas las tardes de la semana pasada, menos el jueves, y habíais intercambiado ideas sobre la influencia de la música en el arte y viceversa, incluso habíais empezado el trabajo. Empezabas a descubrir que quizá tu concepción de Gerard era un poco errónea.

Era verdad que su responsabilidad daba asco y su cuarto estaba más ordenado que los archivos del Vaticano, pero su ingenuidad momentánea te resultaba divertida, se reía de tus comentarios estúpidos e incluso había hecho un par de referencias a El Señor de los Anillos.

No era un cerebro vacío como la mayoría de los pijos de este colegio, más bien alguien con demasiadas cosas que contar para un sitio en el que nadie escucha.

Lo admitías, era interesante, te caía bien. Le gustaban los cómics y las pelis de superhéroes y cuando viste su colección de vinilos casi te da un ataque.

“¿Cómo has conseguido esta edición de los Misfits, zorra?” le habías gritado un día mientras se afeitaba.

Hubo un silencio un tanto tenso hasta que Gerard te dijo. “¿Acabas de llamarme zorra?”

Eso hizo que te rieras fuerte, imaginándote su cara y todo. Paraste de golpe cuando viste otro disco en la estantería. Bastante familiar. Reconocías la portada y el nombre del grupo como si se tratara de uno tuyo.

“Así que conoces a mi padre” dijiste.

“¿Estás de coña? Está considerado uno de los mejores guitarristas de los últimos diez años. Ese disco de los Seventy es mi favorito”

Cuando levantas la cabeza del disco de tus manos Gerard está a tu lado, más cerca de lo que hubieras pensado, con la corbata desabrochada y la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, mirándote con esos ojos que a veces parecía que querían leerte las arrugas del corazón.

“¡Oh dios mío!” gritas de repente, sobresaltándolo. “¡Llevas el uniforme desarreglado! ¿Te encuentras bien?”

Te ríes fuerte cuando rueda los ojos y, de repente, te suelta una colleja.

“Me has asustado, gilipollas” eso sólo hace que te rías más. “Sí, sí, muy gracioso, Iero, ¿te ha llevado mucho tiempo pensar la broma?”

Abres mucho los ojos. “¡También sabes ser sarcástico! ¡Que alguien llame a emergencias!”

“Eres un grano en el culo, ¿lo sabías?” dice Gerard, pero ves que está a punto de romperse.

“Aww, mírate. Estás aprendiendo taaan rápido… creo que soy una buena influencia para ti”

Eso es lo que hace que al final rompa a reír, a carcajada limpia, y tú sonríes grande.

Es la primera vez que hacer reír a alguien te saca una sonrisa que no va con segundas intenciones.

 

“Bien. ¿Sólo bien?” Ray te mira con una ceja levantada. “No. Tú clasificas a la gente en ‘follable’ o ‘paso de tu cara’, Iero. No bien”

“¿Y tú en qué categoría estás?” preguntas sin apartar la vista de los apuntes.

“En la de los que se llevan un premio por aguantarte… soy tu único amigo”

Le tiras una converse sin mirar mucho donde da. “Eso no es verdad, cabrón. Alicia es mi amiga, y Brendon, aunque esté de intercambio”

“Dime a alguien que no te follaras antes de que fuera tu amigo”

Eso hace que lo mires mal, pero cuando abres la boca para hablar descubres que no puedes responderle.

“Chúpamela, Toro. Es sólo un trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que nos juntamos para hacer deberes, podría ser peor. ¿Contento? Y no, no voy a casarme con él ni lo odio” contestas.

“Hum” es todo lo que dice Ray. No sabes qué te inquieta más, su respuesta o la tuya. “Bueno, ¿y vais a quedar este fin de semana?”

“No lo sé” dices, cerrando el libro. “Se supone que va a pasarlo a casa con sus padres, pero no es seguro. Aun así no creo que quedemos, tío. Es fin de semana, joder, un descanso. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que proponerme?” preguntas sonriendo emocionado.

Ray se encoge de hombros como si no tuviera importancia, pero ves que está sonriendo totalmente eufórico.

“Los de último año les han preparado una fiesta a los de primero en el Tino’s. Pero nada de seguir la fiesta en el campus después, los de seguridad se han enterado al parecer” Ray te mira. “Puede que sea una mierda, pero si quieres probar… yo me pasaré con Shaun”

Tú sonríes y te lanzas sobre Ray en la silla. “¿Fiesta con carne fresquita? ¿Cuándo me he perdido yo algo así, Torosaurus?” preguntas, haciéndole una maraña en el pelo mientras trepas sobre él.

“¡Eh, eh, Frank! Ay, cuidado con la Gibson. ¡LA GIBSON!”

~~

 

El sábado te levantas con una erección, dos arañazos que escuecen y una resaca de las de mírame y no me toques. En realidad no sabes por qué estás levantado, pero de repente estás recogiendo alguna ropa de tu suelo y echándola al armario cuando aún no se te han despegado los ojos.

A lo mejor eres sonámbulo.

Estás planteándote la posibilidad de golpearte la cabeza con la pared y sopesando las probabilidades de que eso mejore tu resaca, cuando llaman a la puerta. Arrugas el ceño y automáticamente te arrepientes porque au, pinchazo, pero Toro no ha dormido en vuestro cuarto y tú no sabes muy bien si anoche echaste el pestillo para no ser interrumpido, así que no tienes más remedio que abrir.

En tu cabeza pasan varias cosas a la vez.

Gerard Way está en tu puerta, lo cual es desconcertante de por sí, pero no sólo está en tu puerta con su pelo húmedo de su ducha mañanera rutinaria y sus ojos indecisos, sino que lleva pitillos negros y una camiseta gris de manga corta, con pulseras de cuero incluidas. Y eso _sí_ que es sorprendente.

Tanto que por un momento te quedas como estás, sin abrir la boca. Puede que si la abres no la cierres, y eso es un pensamiento tan novedoso como imposible. No. No Gerard Way.

“Um, hola” dice, mirándote de arriba abajo y sonrojándose después. Era tan corrompible que resultaba hasta tentador.

“Hey. ¿Tú… tú no estabas en casa este finde?” sueltas, aún sin entender muy bien en qué planeta estás ni por qué tienes manos.

“Oh. Bueno. Viaje de negocios, para variar… mi hermano tampoco iba a estar así que pensé que ir para estar sólo…” se encoge de hombros y puede que jures haber visto un punto de tristeza en sus ojos, pero estás resacoso, quizá hasta aún veas doble.

“Ah, vale. Hum. No vendrás por el trabajo, ¿no? Quiero decir, tío, es sábado y tengo una resaca de un par de cojones, ¿sabes?”

Gerard abre un poco los ojos y niega rápido, sonrojándose otra vez. “¡Oh, no! no, qué va. Sólo… bueno, pensaba que ya que estabas aquí podíamos hacer algo los dos para no morir de aburrimiento. Pero vamos, que yo me voy y te dejo dormir la mona, sin problemas” te sonríe y a ti te parece muy curiosa esa habilidad de parecer que os acabáis de conocer cada vez que os veis, pero parecer tu amigo de toda la vida cuando lleváis dos horas juntos.

“Eh, no, pasa, tío. Es que estoy algo lento. El alcohol” te apartas de la puerta y lo dejas entrar, disculpándote sin mucha sinceridad por el desastre y recolocándote en los bóxers. Oh. Tu erección. Ahora su sonrojo te parecía más divertido.

“Em, Frank” te giras y lo ves cogiendo algo rosa de tu cama con un lápiz, como si fuera infeccioso o algo. “¿Esto son unas bragas?”

Te ríes fuerte, por su cara y por el hecho de que sí, son unas bragas. La morena se fue fresca la noche anterior.

“Sí, sí que lo son. Tranquilo, no muerden. Y por si lo dudas o algo, no. No son mías”

“Mierda, me has jodido la broma” dice, sonriendo un poco nervioso. “Lástima, este color te sentaría bien… aunque puede que te estuvieran pequeñas”

Lo miras con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa torcida, y no sabes si lo ha dicho a propósito o si le ha salido la broma sola, pero jurarías que le ves una sonrisa antes de que se gire y empiece a mirar tu habitación.

“¿Las coleccionas o algo?” pregunta de repente. “Las bragas, digo”

Ahora sí que tiene una sonrisa en la cara, más bien burlona, y no puedes evitar reírte un poco mientras te tiras en la cama, poniéndote las gafas de sol porque _luz_ y sin molestarte en cubrirte porque total ya.

“No suelo, aunque me has dado la idea… Tienes una mente sucia, Way”

“Y aún no conoces mi boca” suelta, haciendo que des un bote en la cama.

“¡¿Cómo lo haces?!” dices de repente, sobresaltándolo. Gerard se da la vuelta desde la estantería y te mira con ojos grandes.

“Um…hacer ¿qué?”

“¡Eso!” haces una serie de gestos con las manos que pretenden ser muy claros, pero resulta que no. “¡Pasar de modo inocentón virgen a irónico de segundas intenciones en… yo que sé, cinco segundos!”

Gerard se pone colorado otra vez y se encoge de hombros, mordiéndose el labio y volviendo a repasarte de arriba abajo y, ¿de qué va?

¿De qué vas tú? Ese escalofrío más vale que haya sido por el frío. Aunque tengas la calefacción.

Arrugas el ceño y te vuelves a acostar, tapándote hasta la cintura con la sábana, sintiéndote extrañamente expuesto. “Deja de hacerlo”

Gerard sonríe grande, como si le hubieras dado una piruleta o algo. “¿Por qué? ¿Te pone nervioso?”

“Claro que no” dices. Él se encoge de hombros y vuelve a tu estantería, sacando conversación sobre libros en seguida y haciendo que te relajes bastante bajo las sábanas y se te desacelere el corazón.

Nervioso, dice.

 

 

Como es sábado y casi todos los alumnos se han ido a sus casas, el pabellón de los dormitorios está casi desierto. Gerard y tú aprovecháis esa poco frecuente circunstancia para tiraros en el sofá de la sala común, donde el noventa por ciento de las veces que probaras suerte no encontrarías libre la televisión de cincuenta pulgadas en HD. De hecho, mientras pones Expediente Warren (de tu colección, las pelis de la sala eran una mierda) piensas que es la segunda vez en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí que haces uso de esa tele.

Y teniendo en cuenta que estás en tu penúltimo año, ya es decir.

Gerard se sienta en el sofá como si fuera el de su futura suegra, con las manos hechas un ovillo sobre su regazo y la espalda tensa. Tú miras alrededor porque el conserje a veces puede ser un grano en el culo, pero vuelves a mirarlo cuando ves que estáis completamente solos en la sala.

“Tío. No hay nadie. Puedes relajarte… no sé, sube las piernas al sofá o algo”

Gerard parpadea un par de veces con esos ojos enormes y te mira confuso, antes de encogerse de hombros. “Estoy cómodo así”

Murmuras un ‘si tú lo dices’ dentro de tu cabeza y niegas. Desde luego desde fuera parecía raro, pero es otro nivel.

Os tiráis todo el día ahí, comiendo patatas fritas, bebiendo refrescos y viendo película tras película entre risas. Gerard ha tardado un poco en soltarse pero para cuando son las cuatro está recostado en el sofá, con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo mientras no prestáis mucha atención a la película.

“¿Cómo se siente ser hijo de una estrella del rock?” te pregunta, torciendo la cabeza como un cachorro curioso.

Tú te encoges de hombros y das un trago a tu coca-cola. “No sé. Para mí es como tener un padre normal, salvo que siempre ha faltado mucho en casa. Pero está bien, ¿sabes? Porque cuando tenía eso de seis o siete años empezó a llevarme a algunas giras con él y eso mola bastante. Pero no sé, es como algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado, así que no sabría decirte qué tiene de especial”

“Hombre” dice, incorporándose un poco en el sofá. “Con seis años te ibas de gira. Probablemente sabes tocar como mil instrumentos y cualquier persona que tenga un gusto decente en música conoce tu apellido. Sin contar todo el rollo de la fama y la prensa. Quiero decir… si eso no es especial no sé qué lo será”

Le sonríes grande. “Sí, vale. No es una vida muy normal. Pero ya sabes, aprendí a evitar buscar mi nombre en internet desde bien pequeño y ya está. Los pijos estos de aquí no saben la mitad ni quién soy” te ríes. “Y son cinco”

“¿Cinco qué?” pregunta, confuso.

“Cinco instrumentos. Guitarra, batería, bajo, piano y saxofón”

Gerard te mira como si le acabaras de recitar de memoria todas las lunas de Júpiter.

“¡¿Y qué haces aquí?!” dice con los ojos muy abiertos, riéndose cuando casi te atragantas con la coca-cola de la risa. “No, en serio. Ya podrías tener un grupo y estar por ahí”

Ruedas los ojos. “Mi padre se empeñó en que estudiara… pff, una mierda si me preguntas a mí. Entiendo todo ese rollo de que no me lo quiera dar todo hecho, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, no va a buscarme enchufes ni va a ponérmelo fácil por ser quién es. Y me parece genial. Yo no quiero eso. Quiero currármelo como todos, empezar en mi garaje, irme de gira en una furgoneta, no ducharme en tres días… todo ese rollo. Pero” suspiras, poniéndote de lado en el sofá para mirarlo más directamente. “esto que se enseña aquí no es música, tío. No te sirve de nada estudiar cuatro años de puta teoría. A la hora de la verdad, cuando te tienes que subir encima de un escenario, el que vale, vale. Y haber estado metido aquí no va a hacerte un buen músico de repente. La teoría está bien, sí, se necesita, pero yo no sé cómo vais los de artes, pero aquí no se da una puta clase práctica hasta cuarto, que tenemos canto e instrumental. La mitad de estos pringados no sabe ni cómo funcionan los pedales multiefectos ni cómo es por dentro un estudio de grabación”

Gerard te observa mientras hablas, casi sin parpadear, sin interrumpirte ni apartar la vista de ti. Cuando has terminado de soltar toda la mierda, sonríe de lado.

“Entiendo” es lo único que dice, pero tiene una mirada curiosa, como si se estuviera guardando algo más.

Te encoges de hombros y coges un dorito. “No sé, tío. Yo me paso un poco las clases por el forro, ¿sabes? Y lo peor es que no pueden decirme nada, porque mis notas siguen siendo buenas. Y eso no es porque estudie. Este tipo de cosas se lleva dentro”

Gerard asiente y bebe un trago de su fanta. “En artes la verdad es que está muy bien orientado. La teoría prácticamente se la limpian en primer año, que es una mierda porque tienes como mil páginas que estudiar de estilos artísticos, historia del arte, técnicas de pintura, dibujo, escultura, arquitectura… esas cosas. Pero luego a partir de segundo es casi todo práctica”

Asientes y das un golpe en el sofá para dar énfasis. “¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Musicales podría tener un año así. Solfeo, historia de la música, teoría musical, aplicaciones de la música, y luego pasar a lo que de verdad importa: sonorización en directo, grabación en estudio, tocar instrumentos, uso de la voz, todo eso. Vale que cuando seamos famosos alguien lo hará por nosotros, pero eso no significa que no empecemos siendo nuestros propios técnicos ni que tengamos que ser unos ignorantes. La música se puede aprender en la calle, pero ya que haces una carrera dedicada a ello, hazla bien, ¿sabes?”

Gerard asiente, cogiendo la bolsa de doritos y relamiéndose los dedos después de comerse un par. Tú finges que no te has quedado mirando la curva obscena de sus labios al sacar su pulgar de su boca.

“Sí, como cualquier arte. Hay gente por ahí que pinta como un dios, y no han estudiado que en el siglo XVI nació el Barroco porque el Renacimiento estaba prácticamente muerto ya. Sí, está genial saberlo, como cultura, pero no puedes darle más peso a la teoría cuando realmente al final vas a trabajar en lo práctico”

“Justo” dices. “Pero bueno. Terminaré la carrera, tendré el título y a partir de ahí empezaré a hacer lo que realmente quiero. Para un año que me queda… ¿y tú qué? ¿Cómo es que el hijo de los fundadores de la multinacional más rica de los Estados Unidos hace arte?”

Gerard coge aire y se aparta el pelo de la cara, como si la historia fuera larga.

“Bueno. Mis padres estudiaron aquí, así que querían que viniera, a la facultad de Empresariales y Leyes, obviamente. Pero vamos… mírame, no estoy hecho para el mundo de los negocios. En el colegio y el instituto se reían de mí, no en plan bullying, sino que siempre quería ayudar a todo el mundo y no creía en que la gente fuera mala, ¿sabes? Siempre terminaba haciéndole el trabajo a media clase o ayudando a preparar los exámenes a la otra media mientras los demás se divertían y eso” Gerard se encoge de hombros y tú lo miras entre sorprendido y conmovido (eso último te tiene riéndote de ti mismo un rato). Es muy propio del Gerard que tienes delante, sí. “Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que soy demasiado bueno para el mundo de los negocios, que sería como un cachorro de conejito rodeado de víboras”

Eso te hace reír fuerte y te alegras de ver que Gerard hace lo mismo, negando con la cabeza. Luego suspira y sigue hablando, mirándose las manos.

“No se me da mal dibujar, y era lo único así que me gustaba. A mis padres no les importó cuando les dije que quería estudiar Artes Plásticas. La verdad es que siempre me han apoyado mucho” murmura, sonriendo.

“Mejor” dices, terminándote de un trago la coca-cola. “Sería una pena para el mundo del arte perder un talento como el tuyo”

Gerard agacha la mirada con una sonrisa pequeña y las mejillas coloradas.

Tú sonríes grande.

                                                                      

 

3.

 

 "Vale, lo tengo. Siguiente apartado"

Estas tirado en el suelo de Gerard, con su Mac sobre tus rodillas escribiendo lo que te dicta mientras se pasea por la habitación con una pelota de béisbol en la mano, haciéndola girar continuamente o tirándola al aire y cogiéndola.

"¿Nunca has mirado una pintura y has tenido la sensación de que te transporta a otro mundo?" te pregunta Gerard, como si no te hubiera oído, hablando sin mirarte.

En la última semana has aprendido que cuando le das cuerda con un tema que le gusta, podrías irte y tirarte por una ventana y probablemente no se daría cuenta. Es genial porque se concentra tanto que no se entera de nada, pero habla con tanta pasión que resulta contagioso. Tiene mucho que aportar sobre todo y, de todas las cosas que pensabas sobre Gerard Way, en la de que no tenía cerebro es en la que más equivocado estabas.

"Hum"

"Es como si lo vieras y sintieras como te erizas por todos lados. Como si tu cuerpo empezara a flotar y por dentro sintieras una paz enorme, como si nunca hubieras sido tan feliz"

"O sea que es como estar colocado" dices, sacando a Gerard de su trance y consiguiendo que te mire, confuso.

Gerard se encoge de hombros y se revuelve el pelo. "Si tú lo dices..."

"Venga tío, que es como si flotaras, en plan clímax total. Casi igual de bueno que un orgasmo ¿Nunca te has colocado?" preguntas, flipando cuando ves que no da muestras de reconocer la sensación.

"No" dice sin importancia, dejándose caer en el suelo enfrente de ti.

Tú abres mucho los ojos, crees que tu cara tiene que ser cómica. "Tío... tío. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tampoco te has emborrachado?"

Gerard pone cara de estar pensándoselo y todo. "Una vez"

"Dioses. Eres como un virgen en el terreno del desfase" sientes una sonrisa expandirse por tu cara. Gerard te mira por debajo del flequillo. “No serás virgen, _virgen_ también, ¿no?” preguntas poniéndote serio de repente.

"Frank, cállate y sigue escribiendo" contesta, pero su sonrojo te hace sentir más curiosidad y te quedas mirándolo sin decir nada. Cuando pasa un rato Gerard rueda los ojos. “Nooo, idiota. No soy virgen, ¿vale? ahora, ¿podemos seguir con el trabajo?” dice, con sus mejillas aún coloradas.

Tú sonríes y empiezas a pensar en el próximo sábado que te quedes en el campus. Necesitarás una botella de tequila y una bolsita de maría. Sí, puede funcionar.

 "¿Qué estas tramando?" te pregunta de repente Gerard, mirándote con los ojos guiñados.

"Oh" dices, volviendo la mirada al ordenador. "Nada, nada. Bueno, ¿y como quieres que ponga todo el rollo colocón en palabras?"

 

 

A falta de una semana para el día de la entrega del trabajo, Gerard y tú casi habéis terminado, a falta de los típicos retoques de sangría, letra, portada y todas esas mierdas, de las que se encarga él porque, seamos sinceros, si el peor de los criminales no puede resistirse a tus ojos de cachorro, ¿cómo va a poder resistirse _Gerard_?

Así que, con tu parte del trabajo terminada y las clases siendo el mismo peñazo insulso de siempre, no te queda otra que burlarte de Shaun y Ray mientras ellos terminan su trabajo.

“¿Y si lo ponemos al revés? En plan dándole más profundidad a la frase, que tenga más impacto”

Ray se pasa la mano por el pelo y gruñe, y tú te ríes desde tu cama. Como siga así, se lo va a alisar sin necesidad de plancha.

“Shaun, tío, estamos hablando de un chorrada como la lista de polvos de Iero” Ray esquiva con gracia la camiseta que vuela hasta su cabeza antes de seguir. “¿Para qué quieres darle _profundidad_? ¿Por qué tanta floritura?”

“Ray” dice Shaun, mirándolo como si fuera estúpido. “Soy de _literarias_ , ¡es mi trabajo! Además, ¿qué más te da? Da igual de lo que estemos hablando, queda bien. Mira, déjame que siga escribiendo yo y tú ponte a hacer el índice en tu portátil, ¿vale? ya vamos retrasados”

Ray vuelve a quejarse y se levanta del escritorio, cogiendo su portátil y dejando a Shaun con el suyo. Tú intentas no reírte mucho de la situación, pero es cierto que parecen un matrimonio rancio discutiendo sobre las cortinas del salón.

“¿Por qué no te largas a reírte a otra parte, Iero? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Gerard ya se ha cansado de ti?”

Lo miras haciéndole una burla. “Tienes la gracia en el ojete, Ray, ¿lo sabías?”

Shaun levanta la vista del ordenador y se gira en la silla con una sonrisa de come mierdas.

“¿Way? ¿Quién querría pasar tiempo con ese muermo?”

Tú arrugas el ceño y bajas la cabeza, haciendo como que te recolocas en la cama y cogiendo tu móvil.

“Pues aquí el pequeño Frankie aprovecha caaaaaada minuto del día para estar con el _señor_ Way, habla con propiedad, Shaun, que eres de literarias” dice Toro, parpadeando rápido y haciendo corazones con sus dedos.

“¡No me jodas! No hablas en serio” contesta el otro, levantándose de la silla y riéndose. Va hasta la cama y se sienta a tu lado, dándote un manotazo. “No habla en serio, ¿no?”

Tú tragas y por un momento te sientes bloqueado. Por suerte tu cerebro decide volver a funcionar en seguida y ruedas los ojos. “¿Qué? Pues claro que no habla en serio. Este imbécil es un exagerado. Sólo es el trabajo, ¿vale? Ya lo hemos terminado y aquí estoy, ¿no? Pues hala”

Ray se ríe en la cama de enfrente vuestra, moviendo sus cejas sugerente. “Oh, sí. Seguro que han sido unas semanas horribles, teniendo a un compañero que te hace todo el trabajo”

“¡eh!” dices, indignado de verdad. “He trabajado, ¿vale?”

“Dale un poco de tregua al chaval, Torosaurus” dice Shaun, volviendo a su sitio en el escritorio. “Bastante habrá tenido que soportar el pobre trabajando con ese pijo, ¿eh?” se dirige a ti directamente y tú te encoges de hombros. “Dicen que es lo más soso y aburrido que hay en la escuela, y ya es decir… así que supongo que estarías deseando quitártelo de encima”

Por un motivo que no alcanzas a comprender, sientes el impulso de contestarle, cortante, como esas veces que los profesores te echan la culpa de algo que no has hecho y te tocan los huevos. Pero aprietas los puños y la mandíbula y te limitas a no contestar, bajándote de la cama con un gruñido.

“¿Sabéis qué? como veo que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer que cotillear como dos viejas de pueblo, me largo de aquí. No estoy interesado en vuestros cuentos” Te pones el primer pantalón y camiseta que pillas y las converse sin abrochar, saliendo de la habitación sin volver a mirarlos. “A mamarla, idiotas”

Mientras vas andando por el pabellón, te das cuenta de que todo el mundo te mira. No es nada nuevo, en realidad, algunos de estos capullos sabían de quién eras hijo y el resto reaccionaban a la fama que te has ganado en este internado desde hace tres años. Pero notas algo diferente.

Estabas acostumbrado a las miradas de admiración, sugerentes, e incluso alguna que otra de asco, pero nunca antes te habían mirado con _curiosidad_.

Eras un tío transparente, se te veía venir, como decía tu madre, no hay nada en ti que pueda resultar curioso. O gustas o no gustas, pero ya está.

“¿Qué miras?” le gruñes a un chico de quinto año, que se encoge de hombros y vuelve la vista.

Niegas con la cabeza y maldices en voz alta. No estabas de humor si la gente iba a seguir actuando como gilipollas metomentodo, necesitabas salir de ahí.

En realidad bien podrías estar haciendo los deberes de historia que tenías que entregar al día siguiente, pero la conversación con Shaun y Ray te había puesto de mal humor. Vale, tú también pensabas eso de Gerard antes de conocerlo, pero ¿por qué son tan injustos si ni siquiera se han molestado en hablar con él? ¿Y por qué te molesta tanto cuando tú mismo lo habías hecho? Al fin y al cabo, si no llega a ser por ese trabajo ni se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza mirarlo a la cara.

Te ruedas los ojos a ti mismo por pensar tanto y estás debatiendo entre fumarte un cigarro o un porro cuando tropiezas con alguien.

“Oh, hey. Lo siento, tío”

“Tía, si no te importa” te contesta un voz femenina. Cuando levantas la vista, Lindsey Ballato te está mirando con una ceja levantada y recolocando la carpeta llena de folios en su mano para evitar que se le caiga.

“No te había visto, _tía_ ” dices, sonriendo de lado.

“Eso es obvio. Si lo hubieras hecho, no habrías tropezado conmigo” te contesta, impasible, y parece que más que inmune a tu sonrisa estrella.

Una difícil, piensas. Bien, te encantan los retos.

“Eres Lindsey, ¿verdad?” dices, cambiando tu tono de voz, acercándote un poco y mirándola de arriba abajo con el labio entre los dientes. Ella no se intimida ni por un segundo.

“Sí. Y tú eres Frank, no hace falta que me lo digas” te contesta, devolviéndote el repaso. “Yo no soy una novata virgen que se sonroja con tu descaro y se derrite con una sonrisa, Iero, así que no vayas por ahí. Los de tu clase nunca cambiáis, ¿eh? Chst. No sé qué puede ver en ti”

“Eh, ¿a qué te refieres con ‘los de mi clase’? ¿Ahora somos una raza diferente o algo?” dices, riéndote entre incrédulo y, vale, lo reconoces, un poco dolido.

“Me refiero a esos que se pasean por la escuela en busca de alguna virgen a la que desflorar o en su defecto la puta de turno porque son incapaces de tenerla en los pantalones más de veinticuatro horas. A esos que después no llaman, ni saludan si quiera, y encima alardean de follarse a la mitad del campus” Lindsey te mira con cara de asco, dando un paso más hacia ti antes de seguir. “Te tengo calado, Iero. Te crees que eres el rey del mambo pero en el fondo te acojonan las relaciones porque nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de aguantarte lo suficiente. Madura de una puta vez”

“Pf, ¿qué eres? ¿psicóloga ahora? Te has equivocado de campus, morena” dices, un poco sorprendido por el discurso y notando cómo se te cierran los puños a tus lados.

“Y tú te estás equivocando de árbol que trepar. Acuérdate de mis palabras cuando llegue el momento antes de meter la polla donde no debes” Lindsey te echa una mirada asesina y se da la vuelta.

“¿De qué coño estás hablando, Ballato? ¿Eso es una amenaza?” gritas, cabreado. La morena sólo te saca el dedo por encima de su cabeza, como si pudiera ver que le miras el culo mientras se aleja andando, y eso te cabrea más.

Definitivamente, necesitas ese cigarro. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a la gente hoy?

~~

 

El día de la entrega del trabajo Gerard te guiña un ojo mientras se lo dais a la profesora, y tú sientes un vuelco en el estómago porque te has comido tu plato de pasta más la mitad del de Ray y, en serio, algún día vas a estallar.

 

“Hey, Gee” dices, saliendo de clase rápido para alcanzarlo antes de irse. Ray te echa una mirada extraña cuando oye el diminutivo, pero no dice nada. Lindsey se para un poco detrás de Gerard, dejando muy claro con su cara que cuanto menos tiempo pases hablando con él, mejor.

Gerard parece ver lo mismo en la cara de Ray, porque traga y te mira sin acercarse mucho. “Hey”

“Oye, ¿este finde te quedas aquí?”

Gerard se sube la mochila en el hombro y carraspea. “Em, no. Este fin de semana me voy a casa. Um, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?”

“¿Qué?” dices, confuso por un momento. ¿Por qué ibas a necesitar…? “¡Oh! No, no que va. Era sólo por… ¿sabes qué? da igual, no tiene importancia. Pásalo bien en casa, entonces. Nos vemos la semana que viene” sonríes grande y Gerard te devuelve la sonrisa, ganando seguridad de repente y asintiendo, como esas veces en las que habéis estado solos.

“Eh, Frank. Nos largamos, ¿o qué?” dice Ray a tu espalda, sonando bastante más cortante de lo que suena normalmente. Tú arrugas el ceño y lo miras.

“Sí, sí” contestas, algo confuso. Cuando te das la vuelta para decirle adiós a Gerard, Lindsey ya lo está arrastrando pasillo abajo.

“¿De qué coño ha ido todo eso?” dices de repente, andando en la otra dirección del pasillo con Ray a tu lado.

“Eso mismo digo yo. Cuando te pusieron con él para hacer el trabajo andabas lloriqueando por los rincones, ¿y ahora quieres saber si pasa el fin de semana en la escuela? ¿qué te has fumado?”

“Nada. Y no lloriqueaba. ¿qué pasa, Toro? ¿tienes algo en contra de que me lleve bien con Gerard?”

Ray bufa y se ríe, negando con la cabeza. “Frank, por mí puedes hacer lo que te salga de los huevos, pero vamos, ¿sólo porque te cae bien? Venga, Frank, a mí no intentes colármela, tío. Si quieres ser su amigo porque te has emperrado en ligarte a Ballato, me parece genial. Pero no finjamos que os habéis hecho los mejores amigos del mundo”

“¿Fingir? ¿Tan malo sería que fuéramos amigos o qué?” sientes como te estás poniendo a la defensiva con el tema, y pelear con Ray es lo último que quieres, pero no vas a dejar este asunto sin llegar al final.

“Malo, no. ¿Imposible? Más bien. Venís de mundos tan diferentes que bien podría ser un pez y tú un pelícano” Ray te mira y suspira. “Mira, Frankie. No entiendo por qué te importa tanto, ¿vale? es sólo Way. Su grupo de gente es como lo opuesto a lo que nosotros somos. Simplemente… no estamos hechos para compartir mesa a la hora de comer. Ya está”

Te paras en seco en medio del pasillo, mirando a Ray como si de repente tuvieras un desconocido delante de ti. “¿Sabes? De ti era de la última persona que esperaba un discurso rollo status quo” dices, intentando controlar la dureza de tu voz. “Deberías dejar de juntarte tanto con Shaun”

Ray arruga el ceño y te mira con la mandíbula apretada. “Mira a tu alrededor, Frank. Estás en la puta escuela de más prestigio de los Estados. Si los padres de todos los que estamos aquí juntaran su dinero podrían gobernar el mundo. Esto es lo que es, tío. Este es el mundo en el que te mueves, aquí no hay grises. O eres de un bando, o eres de otro, y nos guste más o nos guste menos, o lo aceptas, o buena suerte sobreviviendo en este campus”

Abres la boca para contestarle pero no encuentras nada que decir. Todo lo que te ha soltado te parece la parrafada más absurda que has oído nunca, pero a la hora de la verdad, sabes que tiene razón. Lo ves todos los días, y hasta que Gerard se cruzó en tu camino, vivías contento con pertenecer a tu grupo y saber tu lugar en esta escuela. Pero eso ya no es así.

“Chorradas, Toro” escupes, a falta de un argumento mejor. “Y el que se atreva a intentar hacerme la vida imposible, me va a comer los huevos”

 

 

Si hay algo que te toca las narices sobremanera, es no salirte con la tuya. A la semana siguiente, estáis sentados en la mesa del comedor. Shaun, Ray, Jepha y Quinn están teniendo una conversación acalorada sobre qué manera sería la más fácil para hacer trampas en el examen de Comorbilidad, cuando decides que vas a probar a toda esta gente que están equivocados.

Vas a hacer que toda esta panda de pijos adinerados aprendan a ser personas y no malditos robots esclavos de la sociedad en la que viven. A veces eres todo un transgresor.

Miras a la mesa donde Gerard está sentado con Lindsey, un chico grande rubio que según Ray acaba de volver de intercambio, y James Dewees, que iba a vuestra especialidad pero al parecer era amigo del rubio desde que eran enanos. O eso decían. Te importa una mierda.

Coges la bandeja de tu comida y te levantas de la mesa, saliendo del banco y echando a andar. La conversación de tus amigos muere y Ray te coge del brazo cuando pasas por su lado.

“¿A dónde coño vas?”

“Voy a sentarme con ellos en la mesa” dices, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ray se ríe. “Frank, en serio. Esto no es como esa vez que la chica rubia te dijo que tenía novio y decidiste insistir hasta que rompiste su jodida relación. No vas a cambiar el mundo sentándote con ellos” Ray mira a la mesa y vuelve la vista a ti, con ojos suplicantes. “Puede que Gerard te reciba con los brazos abiertos, pero sus amigos… vas a ser un incordio”

Te sueltas suavemente de su mano y lo miras con dureza. “A lo mejor son diferentes, a lo mejor no son como tú”

Ray aprieta la mandíbula y se levanta, bajando la voz. “No me toques los huevos, Iero. Sabes muy bien que nunca he negado a nadie mi amistad. Nunca. Pero si vas ahí y esos osos deciden partirte la cara, no cuentes con mis puños, si es eso lo que piensas”

Vuelve a sentarse en su sitio y no vuelve a mirarte, así que das por terminada la conversación.

Mientras andas por el comedor, piensas que no sabes por qué te importa tanto. Hace apenas un mes, Gerard no era nadie para ti salvo un pijo prepotente del que no querías oír hablar, y ahora te estabas jugando tu reputación para demostrar ¿qué? exactamente. No entiendes muy bien qué te pasa por la cabeza, pero supones que el simple hecho de ir en contra de las normas, aunque sean las sociales, tiene que ser una motivación. Sí, debe de ser eso.

La gente te mira con los ojos muy abiertos mientras te ven cambiar de mesa. Tú, Frank Iero, el macarra por excelencia, te diriges a la mesa más fina de toda la escuela, con la gente mejor vestida del campus. Tú, con tu corbata torcida y tu camisa por fuera de los pantalones. Algunos susurran con las manos sobre sus bocas, otros dejan de comer sólo para observarte.

En la mesa a la que te diriges, Gerard deja caer su sándwich y te mira nervioso, echando un vistazo alrededor. Lindsey tiene una ceja levantada y se cruza de brazos, el rubio y Dewees siguen a su bola, como si no fuera con ellos.

Cuando llegas a la mesa sonríes grande y te dejas caer en el banco, de frente al resto de los amigos.

“Hey” dices, dejando la bandeja. “¿Os importa que me siente?”

“Ya te has sentado” te suelta Lindsey, mirándote con tanto odio que podría fundirte.

“Qué observadora. ¿Me podrías explicar por qué me odias tanto?”

“¿Qué haces aquí?” pregunta, ignorando tu comentario.

Tú te encoges de hombros y das un bocado de tu hamburguesa. “Me apetecía cambiar de aires por un día” miras a James y le sonríes, estirando tu mano hacia el rubio. “Frank”

El chico mira de reojo a Gerard y estira su mano lento, estrechando la tuya fuerte. “Bob”

Asientes y cambias tu mirada a Gerard, guiñándole un ojo mientras que él sigue con los ojos muy abiertos. “Hey, Gee”

“Um. Hey. ¿Qué—qué estás haciendo aquí, Frank?” su tono no es como el de Lindsey antes, sino mucho más curioso, y algo temeroso también.

“Ya se lo he dicho a ésta” dices, señalando con la barbilla a Lindsey. “¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que esté aquí? Si eso me voy” y es cierto. Te das cuenta que tu pequeño experimento y tus ganas de romper las normas no son tan importantes si Gerard no quiere que estés ahí. Tampoco ibas a hacer que el chaval estuviera incómodo.

“Pues sí mira” dice Lindsey. “Vete. No quiere”

“¿Qué?”

“No hablaba contigo, morena” escupes.

“No me llames así, Iero”

“Linds” murmura Gerard, poniendo una mano en su muslo. Tú lo ves por el rabillo del ojo y te sientes arder por dentro, como si una bola de ira hubiera estallado.

“Te llamo como me sale de las pelotas, si no, no me hables”

“¡Frank!” Gerard te mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y ves a Lindsey volver a abrir la boca pero, antes de que pueda hablar, Gerard levanta la voz. “¡Ya vale, los dos!”

Lo miras impresionado de que tenga esa voz ahí dentro. Gerard nunca hablaba más fuerte de lo normal, ni siquiera cuando se emocionaba. Lindsey se cruza de brazos al otro lado de la mesa. Bob y James parecen mirar la escena sin que les importe mucho.

“Oye, Frank… no me importa que estés aquí, en serio” Gerard te sonríe pequeño, pero sabes que después de eso viene un pero. “Pero… no entiendo muy bien—quiero decir. Tú nunca—um, ¿Por qué dejar a tus amigos y venir aquí?”

“Tú también eres mi amigo. Quería venir” dices sinceramente. Cuándo Gerard ha pasado a ser categoría amigo en tu cerebro, vete tú a saber.

Gee parece haberse quedado sin palabras, pero Lindsey resopla y llena el silencio.

“Lo que me faltaba por oír…”

Gerard la mira y suspira, echándole una mirada que no entiendes muy bien. Después se gira hacia ti, con el labio entre los dientes. Sabes que va a decir algo que va a hacer que Ballato se cabree, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca suena el timbre que os avisa que es hora de volver a las clases.

Bob y Dewees desaparecen primero con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza en tu dirección. Tú les dices adiós y te giras hacia Gerard, que le susurra algo a Lindsey. Ella no te vuelve a dirigir la mirada, coge su mochila y sale a paso ligero, claramente mosqueada.

“Lo siento” dice Gerard, mirándola irse. “Es un poco sobre protectora, ¿sabes? Es como ser la hermana pequeña en una familia de todo chicos” se ríe mientras se recoloca la mochila en el hombro, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

“Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya” coges tus cosas y echáis a andar hacia la puerta, ignorando miradas y cuchicheos a vuestro alrededor. “Oye, ¿estás aquí este finde?”

Gerard asiente. “¿Por?” sonríes grande y peligroso, y él debe verlo, porque te mira con ojos grandes. “Miedo me das”

Eso hace que te rías. “No, no es nada, sólo pensaba que podíamos celebrar el fin del trabajo. Ya sabes, unas pelis, un par de cervezas”

Gerard levanta una ceja. “¿Cervezas?” dice, intentando no reírse.

“Sólo un par, lo juro” sonríes y lo miras expectante. “¿Qué me dices?”

“De acuerdo. Supongo que _un par_ de cervezas no han matado a nadie aún” dice, riéndose cuando lo miras con las cejas levantadas.

“Aún. Ojo, hay gente muy rara por ahí, nunca se sabe”

Salís del comedor entre risas y tenéis que ir en direcciones contrarias, así que te despides de Gerard y quedáis en veros el sábado en su cuarto después de cenar. Mientras vas camino a la siguiente clase, no te das cuenta hasta la mitad de que aún sonríes. Probablemente porque la bolsita de maría está a salvo bajo tu colchón y esta misma noche puedes conseguir la botella de José Cuervo.

Sí, seguro que es por eso. Al fin y al cabo, te encanta que los planes salgan bien.

~~

No estabas muy acostumbrado a pelearte con Ray, nunca habíais tenido un motivo y, ahora que lo piensas, quizá todo el rollo del cliché de instituto americano sea una gilipollez por lo que pelearse. Lo bueno es que la pelea con Toro no dura mucho, y para el jueves ya se os ha pasado todo y estáis como siempre.

“Pensaba que este finde te ibas a casa” te dice mientras llena una pequeña maleta que tiene abierta encima de la cama.

“Nah. Me iba a ir con mi padre a un par de conciertos que tiene en Ohio, pero en el último momento me ha dicho que no. Y mi madre había hecho planes con mi tía ya que no iba a estar en casa, así que me quedo aquí. Total, ya queda poco para navidades, así que en realidad…”

Ray asiente. “Pues el campus se queda bastante vacío. Shaun, Jepha y Quinn se largan también. ¿Sabes algo de Simmons, tío? Llevo una semana por lo menos sin verla”

“Está en casa” te pones de pie en tu cama para poner recto el póster de Iron Maiden que se te cae a veces, saltando un poco encima ya que estás ahí. “Al parecer su padre estaba con neumonía o no sé qué rollo y pidió permiso porque sin la vieja en casa estaba solo, pero vuelve la semana que viene, supuestamente”

Estás a medio salto en el aire cuando ves volar hacia ti una camiseta, que esquivas en un movimiento rápido, riéndote.

“¿Cuántos años tienes?” te pregunta Ray, rodando los ojos y yendo hacia tu cama para recuperar su camiseta. “Para, te vas a cargar la cama”

“Pff, como si los ricos estos no tuvieran perras para comprarme otra, mamá”

Ray te echa una mirada asesina y se gira para cerrar su maleta, sentándose en la cama. “¿Al final vas a quedar con Way este fin de semana?”

Lo pregunta entre curioso e incrédulo, y tú asientes mientras sigues saltando en la cama.

“El sábado” te dejas caer con un golpe sobre la cama, dándote con el mueble en la cabeza y riéndote de tu propia estupidez, antes de darte cuenta que Toro te está mirando fijamente. “Au… ¿qué?”

Tu amigo se encoge de hombros. “No sé tío. Simplemente me parece raro, después de todo lo que te quejaste porque te había tocado con él para hacer el trabajo, que ahora vayáis en plan de colegas”

Asientes y te encoges de hombros a la vez. “Yo qué sé, Torosaurus. Me equivoqué con el chaval. No es lo que parece a primera vista, ¿sabes? Pensaba que sería un idiota prepotente y pijo como la mayoría, pero no sé, es un tío normal. Me cae bien. Hasta alguien tan perfecto como yo puede equivocarse alguna vez” sonríes grande a tu amigo, que rueda los ojos.

“Lo increíble es que _él_ pueda soportarte a ti” murmura, antes de levantarse. “Pues bueno, si tú lo dices… a mi no me importa, ¿sabes? Sólo es… raro. ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes un motivo oculto?” te pregunta con las cejas levantadas.

“¡¿Por qué siempre piensas que voy a por lo mismo?! Además, tío, una cosa es que seamos colegas, y otra muy diferente es que quiera tirármelo, ¿vale? sigue siendo Way. No es un prepotente, pero tampoco te excedas… ¿tú ves a Way de mi tipo? Pfff, ni de coña, vamos”

Ray sigue mirándote desde donde está, y lo conoces lo bastante como para saber que está conteniendo la risa.

“¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee? Que te follen, Toro, ¿por qué nadie me cree cuando digo que no estoy interesado?”

“Porque la última vez que dijiste eso acabaste metido en una relación de un año”

Arrugas el ceño y te cruzas de brazos. “Eso fue diferente”

Ray rompe a reír al final, bajando la maleta de la cama y pasando por tu lado para revolverte el pelo. “Lo que tú digas, Frankie. Si tú dices que no te interesa, te creo. Me piro, idiota”

“¿Y las clases de mañana?”

“Me las salto, me voy con mis hermanos a pasar tres días a Florida”

“Ohhhhh, Floriiiiiiida” dices, riéndote e incorporándote en la cama. “¿Vas a ver a Lizzy?” mueves las cejas sugerentes y el esfuerzo merece la pena por ver a Ray sonrojarse.

“Cállate” dice mientras abre la puerta de la habitación y va saliendo.

“¡No hagas nada que yo no haría! ¡Pero usa protección!”

Rompes a reír aún más fuerte cuando Ray da un portazo, pero alcanzas a oír el ‘gilipollas’ murmurado que te suelta como despedida.

 

 

Ray tenía razón cuando te dijo que este fin de semana no habría ni dios en el campus. Mientras vas camino de la habitación de Gerard no te tropiezas con un alma por los pasillos del pabellón de habitaciones, y está bien, mejor que bien, eso significa que el conserje no va a mover las pelotas de su despacho en todo el día y tú puedes esconder el alcohol y la maría sin ponerte nervioso.

Cuando llegas a su puerta y tocas con los nudillos no tienes que esperar mucho para que Gerard abra, con el pelo mojado, camiseta de manga corta, pantalones vaqueros y descalzo. Notas salir el calor de la habitación que te dice que tiene la calefacción puesta a todo lo que da, y por un momento te quedas atascado en lo que sea que fueras a decir, mirando una gota caer de su mechón de pelo hacia la camiseta, haciendo más oscuro el género ahí.

“¿Frank?” Gerard te saca de tu embobamiento con una risa. “¿Pasas?” se muerde el labio y tiene las mejillas un poco coloradas, puede que por la ducha o porque estás siendo un descarado ¿en qué pensabas?

“Claro” entras y vas hasta la cama, dejándote caer en ella y reparando en el hecho de que está sin hacer, porque algunas veces los genes de tu madre aparecen de la nada.

Miras a Gerard terminar de pasarse una toalla por el pelo, despeinándoselo aún más, e ir hasta el cuarto de baño para ponerla a secar en el radiador.

Ruedas los ojos.

“Bueno, ¿y esas cervezas?” te pregunta cuando sale, con una ceja levantada.

Sonríes grande e inocente, viendo cómo su gesto cambia de curioso a nervioso en unos segundos. Metes la mano por debajo de tu sudadera y sacas la botella de José Cuervo de ella, viendo como los ojos de Gerard se vuelven cómicamente grandes.

“¡Frank! ¿Cómo-- ¿qué—eso no está permitido aquí” baja la voz y se acerca a ti, pasándose la mano por el pelo y mirando de un lado a otro como si fuera a escucharos alguien.

Te ríes y dejas la botella en la cama para levantarte y agarrarlo de los brazos, que notas calientes en comparación con tus manos. Notas como su piel se eriza debajo de tus dedos.

“Vamos, Gee… relájate, vive un poco. Nadie se va a enterar. El conserje estaba prácticamente roncando ya y no hay ni dios en el campus. Además, dijiste que sí a las cervezas”

“Pero es diferente” dice, sonrojándose. “Y hablando de eso, _prometiste_ cerveza”

“Pero te he traído algo mejor. Una promesa así no está incumplida si lo que traigo es de mejor calidad” puedes verlo empezar a ceder, ves la duda en su cara pero a la vez el brillo en sus ojos de la emoción. “Venga, Gerard, no seas muermo. ¿Qué hay de emocionante en seguir las reglas? Esto quedará entre tú y yo, lo prometo. De verdad”

Gerard se muerde el labio y echa un vistazo por encima de su hombro a la puerta, antes de mirarte otra vez. Se te queda mirando un rato, tanto que se te hace eterno, y por un momento sientes que te pones nervioso bajo el escrutinio de sus ojos verdes, pero el momento pasa cuando los cierra y suspira, relajándose visiblemente.

“Está bien” dice, haciéndote sonreír grande. “Pero ni una palabra, Iero. Ni siquiera a tus amigos”

“Ni una, tienes mi palabra” estás sonriendo tanto que te duelen las mejillas. Vas hasta la cama y coges el tequila. “Y ahora… ¿Alguien te ha enseñado a beber esta cosa?”

Su sonrojo le cubre hasta las orejas.

~~

Estás cómodo, estás a gusto, tranquilo, mejor de lo que te has sentido en mucho tiempo. Las almohadas de Gerard parecen estar fabricadas con pedacitos de nubes del cielo y, en serio, tener una cama de dos por dos para ti solo tiene que ser genial a niveles estratosféricos. Y ya si encima no estás solo, para qué decirte.

Estás contento. Estás en ese punto en el que todo te hace reír, pero aún podrías beber más sin llegar a tu límite.

Gerard está dando tumbos por la habitación, hablando sin parar, riéndose de vez en cuando, haciendo imitaciones de gente como Darth Vader, Dumbledore o Gandalf. Ha tropezado un par de veces ni siquiera sabes con qué, porque si esta habitación tuviera menos obstáculos no tendría muebles.

Gerard está, seamos realistas, muy borracho.

Se ha tomado tres tequilas, ni uno más, pero supones que para alguien que no bebe mucho ya es bastante, y lo has salvado dos veces de ir a llamar al conserje para decirle que lo deje poner música fuerte, que total, no hay nadie y no pasa nada. Lo has visto empezar dos veces dos pinturas distintas, parar a mitad, murmurar algo sin sentido, y tirar el pincel a la cama (que ahora estaba manchada de pintura).

“Frank” dice de repente, tirándose en la cama y poniendo la cabeza en tu muslo. “Frank. Frank. Tío. Frank”

“¿Qué?” preguntas divertido, viéndolo con ojos algo nublados, pasando tu mano por su pelo.

“Tío. Para de moverte. ¿Por qué te mueves? ¿Cómo puedes moverte así en círculos si estás en mi cama? No tiene sentido, Frank. Y el techo también se mueve, Frank”

“Lo que se mueve es tu cabeza” te ríes.

“No, tío, todo se mueve. Mi cabeza, tu cara, el techo, la cama. Todos nos movemos. Constantemente. A lo mejor la tierra ha cambiado su velocidad de rotación y de repente la estoy notando moverse así mucho, Frank. Y tú no lo notas porque no dejas de mirarme”

“Eso no tiene sentido”

“Tú no tienes sentido”

“Tu cara no tiene sentido”

“Tu culo no tiene sentido”

Gerard rompe a reír de repente, vibrando encima de tu muslo y cerrando los ojos. Tú le sigues, aún pasando la mano por su pelo.

“Woah, woah. Frank, tío. Si cierro los ojos todo se mueve más… ¿crees que puedo controlar la velocidad del planeta con mis ojos?”

“Claro” dices, riéndote al verlo abrir y cerrar los ojos rápido, una y otra vez, apretando los párpados y luego abriendo como si se le fueran a salir los ojos de las órbitas. “Para, idiota. Vas a terminar peor de lo que estás”

“Podría ser mi superpoder” suspira pero deja de hacerlo, quedándose con los ojos cerrados y tarareando algo mientras hace gestos con las manos como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta.

Lo observas durante un rato, y te das cuenta de que tiene las pestañas muy largas, que se mueven con sus ojos. Que tiene una sonrisa en la boca, y que por mucho que pases la mano por su pelo se le sigue ondulando en las puntas.

De repente abre los ojos, mirándote sin dejar de mover las manos. “¿Por qué sonríes?” te pregunta.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” señalas a sus manos y se encoge de hombros.

“Estoy poniéndole banda sonora al final del mundo”

Te ríes de lo absurdo del comentario y Gerard empieza a reírse contigo. De repente estáis los dos riéndoos como si hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa que has oído en tu vida. Cuando paras tienes lágrimas en los ojos, y a Gerard le brillan los suyos.

“Dime” dices, apoyando la cabeza en la pared de atrás. “Ya que sé que no eres un pijo prepotente y quisquilloso, ¿me puedes explicar cómo es que tienes un cuarto para ti solo?”

Gerard suspira y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. “Eso es cosa de mi padre, tío”

“Ohh, ¿papá cree que su hijo es demasiado bueno para compartir cuarto con otros?”

“No, idiota. Papá cree que la gente es demasiado mala para compartir cuarto conmigo. Cree que si se enteran de lo que soy ningún padre va a querer que su hijo comparta habitación conmigo y no quiere que tenga que pasar por eso, ¿sabes?”

“¿De lo que eres? Espera, ¿eres un vampiro? ¿un zombie? Vas demasiado limpio para ser un zombie”

Gerard se ríe fuerte y abre los ojos, aún sonriendo. “No. ¿Quién tendría algo en contra de los vampiros, tío? Molan… no. Es un poco más complicado que eso. Aunque no lo sea para ti”

“Espero que el resto de los fantasmas te estén entendiendo, porque yo no te pillo una”

Gerard vuelve a reírse, pero no dice nada más. Tú esperas a que vuelva a hablar, pero cuando lo hace, es de un tema totalmente diferente.

“Tío, si Lindsey supiera que estoy borracho, me mataba” se ríe y tú bufas.

“¿Ella también es del rollo vida sana y aburrida?” te ríes y piensas en la conversación del otro día y en la mala folla que tiene la tía. “Es una lástima que sea tan estúpida… está buena”

“¿Quién? ¿Linds?” dice Gerard, ganándose un golpe en la sien. “¡Au!”

“Pues claro, atontao. ¿Me vas a decir que eres como su mejor amigo y de verdad, _de verdad_ , nunca te has fijado? Entiendo que seas un seguidor de las normas y eso, ¿pero un santo? Hay que estar ciego, Way”

Gerard sigue restregándose donde le has dado el golpe. “No sé… es como mi hermana, ¿sabes? Nunca he pensado en ella así”

Lo miras como si fuera de otro planeta. Puedes ver que la borrachera se le va bajando un poco, pero aún se ríe sin motivo de vez en cuando.

“Gee… lo tuyo no es ni medio normal, tío. ¿Ni siquiera cuando la conociste? ¿Nada? ¿Ni un ‘dios que polvo tiene’? quiero decir, yo antes de hablar con ella me la hubiera follado totalmente. Ahora que me odia, supongo que no tengo mucho que hacer”

“No te odia” dice Gerard, restregándose el ojo “sólo tiene una impresión tuya equivocada”

“Pues no es lo que parece…” dices. “Pero no, ahora en serio. A mí me lo puedes decir, no se lo voy a contar”

Gerard rueda los ojos y se ríe. “Por increíble que te parezca, Frank, no. Nunca me he fijado en Lindsey de esa manera. Ni en ella ni en ninguna otra, la verdad” murmura, volviendo a ponerse colorado.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Pues ya sabes… que yo y las mujeres no…” te mira como si pretendiera que captaras el mensaje, y le dirías que sí, pero no te estás enterando de una mierda. Al final rueda los ojos y es él el que te da un golpe esta vez en la sien.

“Que me van las pollas, Iero. Algunas veces eres lento de cojones, ¿eh?” se le ponen rojas hasta las orejas y harías alguna broma al respecto, pero estás en shock.

Gerard Way, el Casanova por excelencia del campus, el niño rico más cotizado del lugar, el terror de las nenas (no, ese más bien eres tú), el nene perfecto. _Gay_.

“Espera, espera… ¿Tú—tú eres—no, no puede ser” abres mucho los ojos cuando te das cuenta de que no, no es una broma. “¿Y por eso lo de tu padre?” Gerard asiente y si se te abren más los ojos, se te caen. “¡¿En serio?!”

“Siii, Frank. En serio. ¿Qué? No es tan raro”

“Ohh, ¿siendo tú? Sí que lo es” estás sonriendo como un imbécil sin saber muy bien por qué, pero el alcohol aún está en tu sistema y Gerard Way es gay.

Te ríes de la rima.

“¿Qué quieres decir siendo yo?”

“Venga ya… llevas locas a la mitad de las chicas de este campus. Y algunas no son ni alumnas. Qué desilusión cuando se enteren”

Gerard se mueve rápido en la cama, inclinándose un poco sobre ti, apoyado en una mano. “Eh, no. No puedes decírselo a nadie”

“¿Por qué? A mí nadie me dice nada, Gee, no te preocupes”

“Frank. Mi padre no quiere que se entere nadie, ¿vale? no es porque se avergüence ni nada, es que—oye, soy hijo de los empresarios más ricos de los estados. Si alguien se entera estaré en primera plana de los periódicos mañana mismo. Mira, a mí me da igual, ¿vale? pero mi padre piensa que me protege de algún mal super poderoso que me destrozará psicológicamente” se ríe y un mechón de pelo le cae en la cara. “No quiero parecer desagradecido con él soltándolo de repente”

Te quedas mirándolo sin entender una mierda de sus motivos ni los de su padre, pero supones que no es asunto tuyo, y vale, puede que la manera en la que te está mirando también influya, pero no se lo vas a decir.

Te encoges de hombros. “No es cosa mía, tío. Si no quieres que lo diga, de mi boca no sale”

“Gracias, Frankie” sonríe grande y se vuelve a tumbar sobre tu muslo. Os quedáis un rato en silencio, y no es hasta que Gerard hace un movimiento con su cabeza y toca algo en tu muslo que recuerdas otra cosa.

“Eh, ¿quieres que te enseñe algo?” dices, moviendo tus cejas sugerente cuando abre los ojos y te mira.

“Uhh, se empieza a poner interesante la noche”

Te ríes y le haces un gesto para que se levante de ti, metiendo tu mano en el bolsillo y sacando la bolsa de maría.

“Nadie que esté a mi cargo morirá sin saber cómo se siente un colocón” dices, mientras Gerard te mira con la boca abierta.

“¡Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank! ¡Pero eso esta maaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!”

“Shhhh” te mueves rápido en la cama entre risas y vas a taparle la boca para que deje de gritar, o tendréis problemas con el conserje. Si os pillaban ahora, estabais expulsados antes de mañana. “No grites, idiota”

Gerard te mira con ojos enormes. El estómago se te revuelve, así que supones que es tu hora de dejar de beber si no quieres echar la raba.

“Yo voy a hacerme uno. Le puedes dar una calada para probarlo, solo una si quieres” empieza a negar con su cabeza. “Ya estás rompiendo las reglas, Gee. ¿Qué más da un poco más? Ni una palabra, ¿recuerdas? Vamos” dices, guiñándole un ojo.

Lo notas suspirar contra tu mano y sabes que has ganado. Cuando la quitas de su boca se relame los labios. “Eres una mala influencia para mí” murmura.

“Chorradas. Soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, Way”

Gerard rueda los ojos, pero puedes verlo sonreír.

 

Vale, quizá no había sido la mejor idea de tu vida, piensas mientras le sujetas le pelo a Gerard que, arrodillado sobre el suelo del baño, estaba vomitando hasta su primera papilla.

“Te odio” lo oyes decir, camuflado por la cerámica del váter. No puedes evitar reírte, pasando tu mano arriba abajo por su espalda, intentando hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

La primera calada había estado bien, Gerard había tosido hasta casi ahogarte y tú te habías reído hasta casi llorar. La segunda había ido mejor aún, había vuelto a toser pero al poco empezaba a notarse los efectos. Para cuando estabas disfrutando que Gerard le había cogido el gusto a esto de la maría y empezaba a hablar sin mucho sentido y a reírse de todo, iba por la quinta calada. A la sexta había echado a correr al baño.

No, mezclar tequila y maría en un novato no había sido tu mejor idea.

Gerard se separa del váter y se deja caer contra la pared contraria, apartándose el pelo sudado que se le pega a la frente, con las rodillas dobladas y los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad. Tiras de la cadena y te arrodillas delante de él, apoyando tus manos en sus rodillas. Cuando abre los ojos, le sonríes.

“Hey. ¿Cómo vas?”

Gime en respuesta y niega con la cabeza. “En serio, la peor influencia del mundo” sabes que lo dice de broma porque está sonriéndote. “Ayúdame a levantarme” le das la mano y lo ayudas a ponerse de pie, agarrándolo de los brazos para estabilizarlo.

“Tendrías que comer algo, has echado hasta el alma”

Gerard niega con la cabeza. “Tengo el estómago hecho una mierda ahora mismo, Iero”

“Por lo menos bebe agua” le apartas el pelo de la cara y Gerard te mira con ojos derretidos en droga y sueño. “Luego te dejo irte a dormir, te lo juro. Mañana te vas a encontrar aún peor si no bebes agua”

“Vale, mamá” dice, sonriéndote. “Hay una botella en mi escritorio, ¿me la traes? Voy a lavarme los dientes unas cinco veces, qué asco”

Una vez que lo has obligado a beberse toda la botella, ha ido a mearla unas cinco veces, y se ha lavado los dientes otras tantas (contadas. Más limpio que un quirófano listo para usar, ya lo decías tú), se echa en la cama con ropa y todo. Tú no sabes muy bien qué hacer, al fin y al cabo tu cuarto estaba tres pisos más arriba.

Gerard abre un ojo y te pilla a medio pensamiento.

“Puedes quedarte si quieres, mañana necesitaré a alguien a quien echarle la culpa por encontrarme como una mierda”

Sonríes grande y te echas en la cama a su lado, apoyando los codos y mirándolo con diversión. “Hey” dices, dándole en la nariz para que abra los ojos. “Espero que tu primera vez en el sexo fuera mejor”

Gerard te da un manotazo, pero se ríe contigo, poniéndose de lado con una mano debajo de la almohada. Parpadea lento, como si los ojos le pesaran, y habla arrastrando las palabras.

“Eres lo peor que me ha pasado” dice, aún sonriendo.

“Mejor. Es meeeeeejoooor. Lo irás aprendiendo con los días” te ríes y lo oyes bufar, mirándote con los ojos medio cerrados.

Antes de que te des cuenta de que se ha movido, y de que has dejado de reírte, sientes unos labios fríos contra los tuyos, frescos y con sabor a menta. Gerard no hace amago de moverse mucho, sólo presiona contra los tuyos unos segundos, apartándose un milímetro y volviendo a hacerlo, esta vez más suave.

Tú estás intentando procesar el hecho de que te está besando, que has cerrado los ojos inconscientemente, que tu mano está en su mejilla. Todo eso en menos de tres segundos. Cuando consigues volver en ti y ser consciente de lo que acaba de pasar, Gerard ya se ha separado de ti y duerme profundamente a tu lado.

Te sientes más desvelado y mucho menos colocado que hace una hora, y aunque tu cuerpo parece haber actuado por cuenta propia, no estás muy seguro de lo que acaba de pasar ni de cómo te sientes al respecto. Miras a tu lado y ves a Gerard dormido, con el pelo cayéndole sobre la cara y los labios un poco abiertos.

No. Este era Gerard Way. Ya habías llegado a esa conclusión hace tiempo. Estabas colocado, y Gerard prácticamente dormido. No tenía por qué significar nada, era sólo un beso. Los besos no tienen que significar nada.

Era Gerard Way. Mañana todo estaría olvidado, y las cosas serían como antes.

~~

 

Mientras vuelves a la conciencia poco a poco, despegando los ojos y poniéndote en contacto con el resto de tu cuerpo, notas varias cosas a la vez. La primera es que te duele el cuello porque en algún momento de la noche has tenido que perder la almohada. La segunda es que has babeado las sábanas y estás apoyado en tus propias babas. La tercera es que estás torcido en algún ángulo extraño, boca abajo, con tu pierna echada encima de Gerard y una de tus manos debajo de su cuerpo. Dormida, claro.

Gruñes por lo bajo mientras te mueves, intentando no despertar a Gerard, sacando tu mano con cuidado de debajo de su cuerpo y sacudiéndola para que se vaya el hormigueo. El reloj de la mesilla marca las diez y veinte. Te recolocas en la cama, moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro y dándote cuenta de que la almohada está pegada al cabecero de la cama, arrugada y doblada. Levantas una ceja y cuando miras a Gerard te das cuenta de que la tiene abrazada y pegada a él con tanta fuerza que la había sacado de debajo de tu cabeza. Será mamón.

En el tiempo que tardas en levantarte e ir al cuarto de baño, Gerard debe despertarse, porque cuando estás volviendo a la habitación lo oyes gemir y maldecir medio dormido.

Sales con una sonrisa para verlo en la cama, boca arriba, con un brazo echado por encima de sus ojos y el otro moviéndose a ciegas por la cama.

“¿Qué buscas, bella durmiente?” dices, saltando en la cama y haciéndola botar.

Gerard vuelve a gemir y te saca el dedo. “A ti, desgraciado. Para matarte. Dios… me están taladrando la cabeza”

Te ríes fuerte. “Gerard Way, un corte de mangas… eso no es propio de ti”

“Ugh, tampoco es propio de mí ser violento, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Iero. Y no grites”

Te acercas botando a él en la cama, hasta que tienes tu cara a la altura de la suya para susurrarle en el oído. “No estoy gritando”

Gerard lanza su mano para darte un manotazo, pero falla, haciéndote reír a carcajada limpia y gruñendo.

“Te odio, Frank Iero. Eres un demonio enviado para torturarme por mis pecados, lo sé. Esto es por no ir a misa, ¿verdad, Dios? Seguro que sí”

“Vengaaaa, no puedes decirme que no fue divertido” Gerard levanta el brazo de sus ojos para mirarte con una ceja levantada y vuelves a reírte, dejándote caer en la cama boca arriba. “Creo que es la primera vez que me lo paso tan bien en un día de resaca”

Gerard te da una patada en el costado, pero puedes oírlo reírse bajo al otro lado de la cama.

~~

“¡Frankieeee!”

Te giras para ver a Alicia pasillo abajo, andando hacia ti con una sonrisa torcida. Alicia anda como si fuera la dueña del pabellón o incluso del campus entero, y la mayoría de los chicos se giran para mirarla, o paran de andar por miedo de tropezar con su propia mandíbula. Y no te extraña nada. Alicia tiene las piernas largas, y lleva la falda corta de más, un brazo a medio tatuar y los ojos más preciosos que hayas visto por aquí.

A veces se te olvida lo buena que está y cuando te fijas detenidamente, como estás haciendo ahora, un orgullo masculino se extiende por tu pecho y hace que te infles, mirando a los demás con cara de ‘sí, cabrones, yo me la he follado’.

Claro que nunca lo dirías en voz alta. Alicia podría matarte con un meñique por hacerla sentir un premio.

“Alicia Simmons… el campus no era lo mismo sin ti” dices.

“Pff, deja de repasarme, Iero. Si quieres desnudarme sabes que sólo tienes que decirlo, no hace falta que lo hagas con los ojos” se inclina (sí, es más alta que tú) y te da un beso en la mejilla, pasando su mano por tus hombros.

“Siento romperte el corazón, Al, pero sabes que lo nuestro no es posible”

“Intenta convencerte a ti mismo” te guiña un ojo y te ríes.

“¿Acabas de citar a Jack Sparrow?”

“Vamooos, no irás a decirme que no disfrutaste aquella vez”

“Oh, genial, ahora citas a Tía Dalma, ¿ves? La bruja te pega más” te ríes por la mirada que te echa Alicia y te llevas una colleja.

“Es una diosa, Frankie, no bruja. En fin” te revuelve el pelo y te sonríe de esa manera que solo Alicia te sonríe y significa problemas, siempre. La verdad es que a día de hoy Alicia había sido el mejor polvo que habías echado, pero eso fue antes de que se convirtiera en tu mejor amiga y como tu hermana. Ella te había dicho en más de una ocasión que era capaz de separar, y que estaba dispuesta a seguir con el sexo y la amistad, pero tú preferías no mezclarlo. Y no cambiarías su amistad por nada del mundo. “Eh, ¿me estás escuchando?”

Alicia te saca de tus cavilaciones con un chasquido de dedos en tu cara.

“Perdón, me he ido”

“Ya… de eso hablaba precisamente. Toro me ha dicho que has estado muy _ocupado_ desde el trabajo de Comorbilidad”

Ruedas los ojos y juras matar a Ray la próxima vez que lo veas. “Seguro que sí…”

“Bueno, ¿qué? ¿te lo vas a tirar?” te pregunta Alicia con una sonrisa pilla en la cara. “Imagínate, cambiar de acera al Don Juan de la escuela. Al mismísimo Gerard Way… pasarías a la historia de esta escuela siendo una leyenda” su risa es burbujeante en tu oreja.

“¿Qué? ¡No!” dices, y por un momento casi le dices que Gerard _ya_ es gay, pero recuerdas tu promesa. “Oye, Toro puede cantar misa, ¿vale? Way es más hetero que el propio Ray. Y aunque no lo fuera… no estoy interesado, ¿vale? ¿Por qué querría tirarme a Way?”

“¿Por qué no? está bueno” Alicia sisea, mordiéndose el labio. Tú arrugas el ceño y le das un codazo.

“Deja de imaginártelo en tu cama, zorra. Es… es Way. Quiero decir, no-- ¿bueno? No es para tanto en realidad, las chicas exageráis. No. Además, puedo tirarme a otros chicos o chicas, no lo elegiría a él para nada, ¿por qué os resulta tan difícil de creer? No me interesa, tío. Dejad el tema ya, ¿vale?” notas que te pones más a la defensiva conforme hablas, y te niegas a pensar que lo caliente que sientes en tu cara es un sonrojo. Pero Alicia te coge el brazo y te para en medio del pasillo.

“Frank Iero. Te conozco más que nadie en este campus, y tú ni te pones nervioso mientras hablas ni mucho menos te sonrojas. No a menos que hablemos de alguien hacia el cual tus intereses son más que físicos…” Alicia levanta una de sus putas cejas perfectas, taladrándote con esos ojos azules.

“¡¿Q-q-qué?! ¡¿Qué dices?! Pfff” te ríes y ruedas los ojos. “¿Y tú dices conocerme, en serio? Venga ya, Simmons, estás flipando. Ni de coña, tía” echas a andar y Alicia te sigue sin decir nada, pero puedes sentir su mirada quemándote en la nuca. La ignoras un rato más hasta que te alcanza y te coge del brazo, murmurando un ‘lo que tú digas’ desinteresado.

“Pf, interesado en Way… lo que hay que oír”

 

 

A falta de dos semanas para las vacaciones de navidad, todos los trabajos, deberes que tendrías que haber hecho antes más los exámenes te absorben hasta el límite. Toro y tú apenas salís del cuarto, estudiando a todas horas para los parciales, y no tienes tiempo ni para hablar con tus padres sobre las vacaciones.

Una semana antes de las vacaciones, aprovechas un hueco después del parcial de teoría musical para ir al cuarto de Gerard. Desde la borrachera en su cuarto no habíais vuelto a veros mucho. Él tenía un montón de proyectos que entregar y vuestros horarios no concordaban mucho porque erais de especialidades diferentes.

Los únicos momentos en los que os habíais visto eran las clases de Comorbilidad y en el comedor algunas veces. Fuera de eso, salvo un par de mensajes absurdos, apenas hablabais.

Y estaba bien, era mejor así porque no tenías que soportar a Toro diciéndote chorradas y Alicia mirándote como si te estuviera leyendo el alma, pero tenías esa sensación extraña, de querer hablar con él, de frustración por no tener tiempo. Nunca lo dirías en voz alta pero echabas de menos vuestras conversaciones absurdas y los ratos en los que Gerard se dejaba ser él mismo al cien por cien contigo.

Por eso decides ir ahora, con un poco de suerte estará en su cuarto estudiando y no en algún examen, y no tenías que darle explicaciones a nadie ni soportar miraditas por hablar más de diez minutos con él en el pasillo.

Cuando llegas a la puerta está entreabierta, y levantas tu mano para tocar con los nudillos cuando oyes la voz de Ballato dentro, fuerte, como si estuviera furiosa. Y, en serio, ¿esa tía vivía enfadada siempre o qué?

“¡Te lo dije, Gerard! Te advertí de que haría esto, de que te meterías de mierda hasta el cuello y se reiría de ti”

“Linds…” la voz de Gerard es floja, incluso parece algo rota. “No pensé—“

“¡Pues claro que no pensaste! Tú nunca piensas, y mira cómo acabas. ¿Y para qué me tienes a mí, eh? Si nada de lo que te digo te importa. Tú me dijiste que lo tenías controlado, que sabías dónde te metías, que esta vez sería diferente, y te dije que no cometieras el mismo error, que las personas así no cambian, pero ¡¿por qué ibas a escucharme?!”

Hay una pausa en la que sólo oyes el suspiro de Gerard. El corazón te late fuerte y sabes que no deberías escuchar, pero parece que Gerard está metido en un lío gordo si Lindsey está tan enfadada, y ahora no puedes quedarte con la intriga.

“Gee…” esta vez es más suave, y te asomas un poco para ver a Lindsey sentada a su lado, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros. “Siento ponerme así contigo, pero sabes que tengo razón… lo único que quiero es que no te hagan daño, ¿lo entiendes?”

¿Hacerle daño? Te preguntas en qué tipo de problema debe de haberse metido para que puedan hacerle daño. Lo único que se te ocurre es la droga, pero es imposible. No. Gerard te miró como si estuviera rompiendo mil leyes porque llevaste una botella de tequila al campus. Era _imposible_.

“Lo sé, mamá” dice Gerard, sonriendo un poco mientras la abraza. Decides que no vas a conseguir nada ahí parado en la puerta, así que te separas un poco y tocas con los nudillos, asomando la cabeza por el hueco.

“Hey” dices, sonriendo.

Gerard mira a Lindsey y vuelve a mirarte, sonriéndote pequeño. Ella sólo aprieta la mandíbula, mirándote con todo el odio que puede almacenar una persona en los ojos y levantándose de la cama con los puños cerrados.

“Linds…” dice Gerard, y ella lo mira un minuto, sin decirle nada, hasta que al final suspira. Aunque más bien es un bufido.

“Vale. Como quieras” dice, cogiendo su mochila y saliendo de la habitación por tu lado, enflechada.

La puerta se cierra a tus espaldas con un golpe fuerte y arrugas el ceño, mirando por encima de tu hombro antes de volver la mirada a Gerard, que no se ha movido de la cama.

El aire de la habitación está cargado, tenso, y no entiendes muy bien qué ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuviste aquí y por qué de repente es incómodo estar a solas con Gerard. Intentas pasar por alto la tensión de tus músculos y tus latidos en los oídos y tiras tu mochila al suelo, yendo hasta la cama al lado de Gerard.

“Vaya. Para que luego digas que no me odia. ¿Has visto como me ha mirado?”

Gerard levanta la cara, con ojos enormes, restregándose las manos en su regazo. “¿Qué?”

“Ballato” dices, confuso. “¿Has visto qué mirada me ha echado?”

“Oh. Um. Tiene un mal día, no se lo tengas en cuenta”

“Ya…” dices, sin saber muy bien qué está pasando. Gerard lleva sin mirarte a la cara desde que entraste a la habitación, y estás empezando a ponerte nervioso. Y a impacientarte. No suele ser una combinación buena en ti. “¿Pasa algo?”

Pones tu mano en su hombro y Gerard traga, negando con la cabeza. No pensabas sacar el tema, porque no es asunto tuyo y habías escuchado a hurtadillas, pero Gerard parece bastante tocado con lo que sea que le pase, así que coges aire.

“Oye… os he oído hablar un poco desde fuera. ¿Hay—tienes algún problema, Gee? ¿Estás metido en algún lío con alguien? Porque si es así puedes decírmelo. Puedo ayudarte, en serio. ¿A quién hay que pegar?” te ríes para aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero Gerard no sonríe.

Te mira como si no hablara tu idioma y estuviera intentando descifrar lo que acabas de decir. No es hasta por lo menos un minuto después cuando su cara se aclara y abre los ojos, irguiéndose en la cama y negando mientras se ríe suave.

“¡No! no, no. Qué va, Frank. Um. No es nada del otro mundo, en serio. Linds es un poco dramática. No es nada”

“¿De verdad?” no estás muy convencido, pero si no quiere hablarte de ello, no vas a obligarlo.

“En serio” dice, sonriéndote un poco más grande. Y poco a poco empiezas a ver al verdadero Gerard, y no a ese que se escondía cuando os conocisteis. “Gracias, Frank”

“Vale, bueno, si… si te ves metido en algo, dímelo, ¿vale? aunque sea para ayudarte a enterrar un cadáver” esta vez Gerard ríe fuerte y sonríes, terminando de relajarte y satisfecho contigo mismo.

“Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Tienes mucha experiencia en eso de enterrar cadáveres? Lo digo por si tendría que preocuparme…”

“Nah, sólo mato a los que se lo merecen” dices, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo. “Oye, sólo venía a hablar contigo un rato, desde que empezaron los finales no hemos tenido mucho tiempo y, no sé”

“Ya” se revuelve el pelo mirando alrededor en la habitación. “He estado super liado con los proyectos y todo eso, mira este desastre”

Por ‘desastre’ al parecer Gerard se refiere a tener la cama sin hacer y dos zapatillas en el suelo, porque los lienzos están apoyados sobre la pared ordenados y tapados y la mesa donde trabaja está más limpia que tu baño.

“Tú no sabes lo que es un desastre…” niegas con la cabeza y Gerard sonríe. “¿Haces algo estas vacaciones?”

“Pues en principio las pasaremos todos en casa. En principio. Pero tampoco sería ninguna sorpresa que mi padre o mi madre tuviera que irse. O ambos. Pero bueno, por lo menos mi hermano si estará”

“¿Cómo es que no estudia aquí?” preguntas curioso.

“Prefería cambiar de estado. Y mi madre no puede negarle nada” dice rodando los ojos, pero le ves que sonríe con afecto. “¿Y tú?”

“Bueno, es la primera navidad en tres años que mi padre no está de gira, así que plan familiar y casero. No mucho, pero ya tengo ganas de verlo” Gerard asiente y tú ves por el rabillo del ojo el reloj de mesilla. Cuando lo miras te levantas de un salto. “Ostia, tengo que irme, he quedado con Toro para acabar un trabajo”

“Oh, vale” Gerard se levanta y va contigo hasta la puerta, dándote tu mochila.

“Gracias. Bueno, no creo que nos veamos mucho en la semana que queda así que… pasa unas buenas vacaciones y eso. Ya sabes mi número si te aburres mucho”

“Igualmente, Frank”

“Nos veremos a la vuelta”

“Sí”

“Sí…”

Eres bastante consciente de que deberías darte la vuelta e irte ya, pero por algún motivo estás pegado al suelo, mirando a Gerard morderse el labio, casi sintiendo la tensión del aire volver a crecer y darte de ostias en la cara.

“Vale” dices, soltando una risa que esperas que haya sonado tan nerviosa como a ti te lo ha parecido. “Hasta luego, Gee”

Te das media vuelta sin oír su respuesta y sin mirar atrás, evitando que te atrape esa fuerza magnética que te tenía pegado al suelo, huyendo del extraño impulso de ponerte de puntillas y besarlo otra vez. Sólo una vez más, dice una voz en tu cabeza.

Tragas con fuerza y te obligas a andar más rápido, a salir de allí antes de que puedas hacer alguna estupidez.

 

4.

 

Te lleva dos semanas después de la vuelta de vacaciones para darte cuenta de que Gerard te está evitando.

Al principio pensaste que era normal no veros, estáis en pabellones diferentes y tener el dormitorio en el mismo no asegura que os veáis, joder, no conocías a la mitad de tíos que dormían en tu planta. Luego empezaron las clases de Comorbilidad, que en realidad era el único sitio donde coincidíais y, o cuando llegabas ya estaba sentado enfrascado en algún dibujo, o llegaba con la clase ya empezada.

De normal no hubieras tenido problema en acercarte e interrumpir su fase de dibujo, pero había algo que te impedía hacerlo y te retorcía las tripas.

Luego descubriste que a la hora de la comida casi nunca estaba en el comedor, y los pocos días en los que estaba, se sentaba de espaldas a ti, con Lindsey Ballato pegada a su brazo como si fueran siameses.

Fue cuando lo saludaste por el pasillo y te echó una sonrisa tímida, poniéndose colorado mientras Ballato tiraba de su brazo pasillo abajo, cuando te diste cuenta de que te evitaba.

Estás acostado en tu cama, tirando una pelota de tenis contra el armario y cazándola cada vez, pensando que a lo mejor le ha pasado algo estas vacaciones y prefiere pasar más tiempo con sus amigos más cercanos. O que Ballato es la bruja que parece ser y le ha comido el cerebro. Arrugas el ceño, tirando la pelota con más fuerza contra el armario y haciendo que se te caiga al suelo. Piensas que esa zorra está siendo muy injusta contigo, ¿qué le importa a ella si eres amigo de Gerard o no? ¿Estará celosa? Dudas que no sepa que Gerard es gay, pero sí es cierto que últimamente le ves gestos demasiado cariñosos con él.

“Eh, Toro” dices, sentándote en la cama y mirando a la espalda de Ray, que escribe a toda prisa en su portátil.

“Um”

“Cuando me dijiste que se rumoreaba que Lindsey y Gerard estaban liados… ¿dónde lo oíste?”

Lo ves encogerse de hombros. “No sé, creo que lo dijo este chico… como se llama… John, de segundo. Estaba hablando con unos tíos, de hecho entre ellos estaba Dewees. Y lo soltó y el tío no dijo nada. Yo supuse que era verdad, porque sonrió pero no lo desmintió… ¿por qué lo preguntas?”

Te encoges de hombros y sientes una angustia rara retorcerse por dentro. “Por nada… es que últimamente los veo muy cariñosos”

Ray se da la vuelta. “¿Y por qué no le preguntas? Eres su amigo, ¿no?”

“Eso pensaba… pero desde que volvimos de vacaciones no me ha hablado”

Se vuelve a encoger de hombros y vuelve a su postura original. “No te ralles, Frankie. Es Way. Es muy propio de los de su clase parecer muy amigo tuyo y después darte la espalda como si fueras escoria”

Ruedas los ojos pero prefieres no volver a discutir de este tema con Ray. Pasas de decirle que ni de coña Gerard es así, que él no lo conoce, que tiene de maldad lo mismo que un conejito recién nacido, que si lo hubiera visto como él, no diría esas cosas.

Sonríes para ti mientras te acuerdas de la primera vez que lo viste en tu puerta, a las ocho de la mañana con el uniforme en su sitio y bien puesto, recién duchado y con las mejillas rojas.

Piensas que en los últimos meses habías descubierto lados de Gerard que no pensabas que podía tener, y cada vez disfrutabas más del tiempo que pasabas con él.

“¿Sabes qué?” te levantas de la cama y te pones las converse. “Tienes razón. Si él no viene a hablarme, pues iré yo” te encoges de hombros y no escuchas mucho lo que Ray te contesta mientras sales de la habitación.

                                                                      

 

Podrías haber esperado muchas cosas cuando Gerard te abriera la puerta de su cuarto. De hecho, más bien esperabas que no te abriera. Así que no estás muy preparado para encontrártelo con una toalla agarrada a la cintura, el pelo mojado goteándole, y las gotas de agua repartidas por su pecho y hombros. Desnudos.

Más bien deberías decir que no estabas muy preparado para el _efecto_ que eso podía tener en ti. Pero como siempre, tu boca funciona más rápido de lo que debería.

“Oh, wow” te oyes decir, y ya que estás le echas una mirada de abajo arriba, mientras una parte de tu cerebro te grita cosas como qué coño haces y, lo mejor, _por qué._

 Gerard se pone colorado hasta la clavícula (muy bonita clavícula por cierto) y en parte no puedes echarle la culpa, lo estás mirando como si fuera la merienda. Sin embargo sientes un orgullo extraño, una sensación de satisfacción que te eriza el vello de la nuca y te hace sonreírle depredador.

“Hola”

“Hey, Frank” se aparta de la puerta y cierra rápido una vez que estás dentro, perdiéndose en el baño sin decirte nada más. Miras alrededor y nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. Se siente bien volver a estar en la habitación, como si hubieras echado de menos el ambiente acogedor e íntimo.

Cuando vuelve, Gerard se ha puesto lo pantalones del uniforme pero lleva una camiseta de Led Zeppelin. Sonríes cuando te das cuenta de que se la ha puesto del revés. Su pelo sigue estando revuelto y sus mejillas rojas y por un momento quieres ponérselas más rojas aún.

“No hacía falta que te cambiaras. Estabas bien así”

Te echa una sonrisa nerviosa y se sienta en su silla, mordiéndose el labio.

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Quería verte” no es la respuesta que tenías preparada. Querías preguntarle por qué te estaba evitando, qué coño le habías hecho, si es que se creía mejor que tú haciendo como que era tu amigo y luego pasando de ti. Pero nada de eso es más verdad que lo que has dicho.

Gerard abre la boca como si fuera a decirte algo a la defensiva pero la vuelve a cerrar, como si no hubiera esperado tu respuesta. Sinceramente tu tampoco.

“¿Te importa si… uhm, entro al baño?” dices de repente. Sientes el corazón latirte fuerte, dejarte sordo, la garganta cerrada y las manos sudorosas.

Gerard parece confuso, pero te hace un gesto para que te sirvas tú solo.

Con la puerta cerrada y en el silencio del baño te sientes respirar mejor. A pesar de que el ambiente está cargado, el olor a champú y humedad lo empapa y las gotas de agua caen por los azulejos por el vapor, coges aire.

Tu reflejo en el espejo no parece haber cambiado desde la última vez que te miraste en uno, pero tú te sientes desconocido. Sientes que de repente todo lo que tenías en la cabeza se ha desmoronado, tus esquemas, tus ideas, tu manera de ver las cosas.

De ver a Gerard.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habías sentido esto, pero no era algo que se olvidara. Sabías identificarlo perfectamente, sabías lo que te hacía y sabías donde acabaría.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” tu reflejo no te da ninguna respuesta válida, pero tampoco te hace falta.

Suspiras y apoyas la frente en él, cerrando los ojos e intentando decidir qué hacer. Sabes que lo mejor es salir de este baño, de esta habitación, correr y no volver. Dejar que Gerard siga ignorándote, pasar a saludaros por educación y convertiros en extraños con el paso de los meses. Llegar el año que viene y hacer como si nunca os hubierais conocido, como si el trabajo no hubiera existido. Como si la puta profesora de Comorbilidad no hubiera tenido la brillante idea de ordenaros por nombre y no apellido.

Sí, eso sería lo mejor, dices para ti, pero el olor a champú te debe de estar trastocando las neuronas, porque sin embargo lo que estás pensando es en volver ahí fuera, mirar a Gerard a los ojos y dejarte guiar por tus impulsos (que siendo tú básicamente significa acabar con él en la cama).

Un toque en la puerta te sobresalta.

“¿Estás bien, Frankie? Llevas mucho tiempo ahí dentro”

Abres la puerta de golpe y Gerard estaba pegado a ella, así que ahora está pegado a ti. Lo miras desde abajo, lo ves tragar, su nuez subir y bajar, hueles el champú, esta vez más concentrado, pasta de dientes, a _él_.

“E-estoy bien” murmuras. Es tu turno de tragar cuando Gerard pone su mano en tu cara, apartándote el pelo y acercándose un poco más a ti.

“Estás pálido, Frank. ¿Seguro que estás bien?”

“No” dices, y Gerard debe de darse cuenta de que le miras la boca porque se pone colorado otra vez. “Tengo que estar loco” murmuras antes de cortar la poca distancia que os separa y besarlo.

Hay un millón de razones por las que no deberías estar haciendo esto, por las que ni está bien ni quieres, pero ninguna cuenta si la manera en la que Gerard abre la boca y relame tu lengua se va a repetir durante el resto de tu puta vida.

Agarrarlo del culo y guiarlo hasta su cama con los ojos cerrados es el trabajo más fácil del mundo mientras te come con su mano en tu cuello y la otra enterrada en tu pelo. Besa como si hiciera siglos que no lo hace, como si fueras el agua en medio del desierto, como si quisiera convertirte en su oxígeno y devolverte la vida a la vez.

Y tu cabeza da vueltas porque nunca te habías sentido tan necesitado por alguien en un solo beso.

Desde ahí todo es demasiado rápido. Caéis en la cama sin mucha gracia, sus uñas te arañan mientras te quita la camiseta, tienes la mente nublada y toda la sangre en la entrepierna, ves casi doble y no puedes ni pensar mientras empiezas a sudar como si estuvieras mil horas al sol.

Gerard no parece estar mejor que tú. Nunca le has visto los ojos tan oscuros y los labios tan rojos, respira como si estuviera corriendo una maratón y el pelo se le enreda por todos lados mientras intentas apartárselo de la cara. Cuando baja sus manos hasta tu pantalón y sus nudillos te rozan al bajarte la cremallera, sabes que no te va a dar tiempo.

Lo agarras de las manos para que las aparte de ti, recolocándote encima de él en la cama, agarrando el cabezal con una mano y su pelo con la otra mientras le muerdes el labio.

Gerard gime ronco con tu primera embestida y se arquea en la cama, abriendo la boca y rodando los ojos. Es lo mejor que has visto en tu jodida vida, y quieres quitar la niebla de tus ojos para verlo mejor. Quieres hacer otra vez, y otra, y lo haces, cogiendo un ritmo frenético, usando tu agarre como impulso.

Maldices cuando sientes su mano resbalarte por la parte baja de tu espalda, abierta y mojada del sudor, colándose por debajo de tus pantalones e hincándose en tu nalga para que empujes contra él. No tienes control sobre lo que haces, ves por el rabillo del ojo cómo su puño aprieta las sábanas en la cama, cómo se arquea y jadea. Te ondulas y empujas, la fricción haciendo que te den escalofríos y llevándote poco a poco a donde quieres llegar desde hace mil años.

Lo sientes formarse en la parte baja de tu vientre cuando la mano de Gerard resbala más al centro, colando uno de sus dedos, largo y fino, entre tus nalgas, haciendo que abras más las piernas, gimas su nombre y le muerdas la boca, todo a la vez.

Cuando Gerard se arquea casi levantando las caderas de la cama y empuja con su dedo mientras arrastra la erre de tu nombre en la plegaria más sucia que ha oído Dios, te corres con los brazos tensos y la boca en su mejilla, gimiendo ronco, apretando los dedos de los pies, temblando hasta la última fibra de tu cuerpo con un orgasmo tan intenso que cuando ya no te estás moviendo y tus músculos aún tienen espasmos, la vista no se te ha focalizado todavía.

Gerard suplica en tu oído con voz ida y ojos desenfocados algo que no entiendes muy bien hasta que tus sentidos vuelven a funcionar y lo notas aún duro, grande, contra tu muslo. Al parecer no necesita más que dos embistes con tu cuerpo y apartarle la camiseta mojada para morderle en la clavícula. Sus dedos se hincan en tu culo haciéndote sisear, pero sus ojos están cerrados y se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que entre tus besos, sus dientes y tus bocados se le ha hinchado hasta dos veces su tamaño. Antes mentías. _Esto_ es lo mejor que has visto en tu puta vida.

Dejas tu peso totalmente sobre su cuerpo, respirando en la curva de su cuello, donde aún huele a gel de ducha pero ahora más a sudor y a sexo. Gerard suspira satisfecho y deja un beso en tu hombro, y un mordisco suave en su cuello y una sonrisa es lo último que recuerdas antes de quedarte dormido.

~~

 

“¡¿Qué estás haciendo qué?!”

“Sabía que no tenía que decírtelo…” Alicia rueda los ojos y se deja caer sobre su mochila, apoyada en el árbol. Era la parte del campus donde solíais poneros a fumar y a no hacer nada si hacía buen tiempo.

“¿Cómo que—qué—Alicia. ¿Tú te has oído? ¿Te sorprende que me sorprenda? Porque no debería” la miras como si tuvieras delante a una completa desconocida y no a tu amiga de toda la vida. “¿Desde cuándo eres bollera, además?”

Alicia te mira como si te fuera a asesinar con los ojos. “No lo digas con ese tono despectivo, gilipollas. Tú eres el gay aquí—“

“Bisexual”

“Me da igual. No te pongas dramático con esto, ¿vale? sólo pensaba que siendo mi mejor amigo te lo contaría… para que estuvieras feliz por mí y eso”

Ruedas los ojos porque a Alicia le encanta hacerse la víctima a veces. “Vamos, Alicia. No es eso y lo sabes. Es que… ¿Lindsey Ballato? ¿En serio? ¿No podía ser cualquier otra chica?” maldices por dentro porque tu mejor amiga haya decidido ligarse a la tía que más te odia del campus.

“¿Tú eliges quién te gusta, enano?”

Vas a abrir la boca y decir que sí, pero aunque Alicia no lo sepa, tienes un caso que lo refuta.

“¡¿Pero cómo ha pasado?! ¡¿Desde cuándo estáis juntas?!”

“Vamos juntas al curso de Mezclas Artísticas Alternativas, desde principio de curso. No sé… nos hemos llevado bien desde el principio, pero un mes o así después de empezar pues nos liamos”

“Tres meses” dices, con los ojos muy abiertos. “¡¿Tres meses y me lo dices ahora?!”

Le das un manotazo y Alicia te lo devuelve, mucho más fuerte de lo que tú le has dado a ella. Au. Y encima te roba un cigarro.

“Bueno, te lo he dicho cuando sé que vamos en serio. Al principio pensé que era sólo sexo. Para ella, claro, yo desde el principio sabía que quería algo más. Quiero decir” Alicia da una calada al cigarro y suelta el humo por un lateral de su boca. “Esta zorra prácticamente me ha cambiado de acera. A mí no me han gustado las tías antes, ¿sabes? Nunca he dicho nunca, pero no me había atraído ninguna. Hasta que llegó Linds”

“Ya…” eres incapaz de salir de tu estado de petrificado. Alicia y Lindsey. Te preguntas si Gerard sabría algo de esto.

Hablando del rey de Roma, tu móvil vibra en tu bolsillo y lo sacas mientras sigues interrogando a tu mejor amiga y flipando al mismo tiempo.

“¿Y cómo es que nunca os he visto... Quiero decir, en el comedor y eso, en los pasillos, no habláis”

“Preferíamos ser discretas. Igualmente su habitación y la mía están al lado en el pabellón. Donde más nos vemos y hablamos es ahí. Además, tú siempre estás ocupado haciéndole ojitos a alguna virgen. No te darías cuenta aunque nos desnudáramos delante de ti”

La miras con una sonrisa torcida “Ohhh, perdona. _Eso_ no me lo perdería, te lo aseguro”

Oyes a tu amiga reírse mientras miras el móvil. _El conserje de la biblioteca me mira raro_

“En fin, no le digas nada a Gerard, ¿quieres? Me dijo que se lo iba a decir un día de estos”

Mierda. Borras el mensaje que le estabas escribiendo y le escribes otro en su lugar.

_Eso es porque pasas demasiado tiempo allí_

_Ven afuera un rato. Alicia y yo estamos en el césped_

“¿Y cómo es?” le preguntas, moviendo tus cejas cuando Alicia te mira sin saber a qué te refieres. “Ya sabes, el sexo con otra tía”

“Oh” dice, dándole otra calada al cigarro mientras mira al cielo, pensativa. “Es… diferente. _Muy_ diferente. Y raro” se ríe y le acompañas mientras miras la respuesta de Gerard. _No puedo, Frankie… tengo que acabar este tema_ “Es como que te falta algo, ¿sabes? Porque estaba acostumbrada a los chicos. Pero por otro lado… joder, nene. Nadie ha usado la boca nunca como Linds”

“Creo que me siento ofendido” le dices con un gesto de falso dolor, escribiendo _Vamos, Gee… no seas muermo. Sal aquí conmigo_

Alicia se ríe y te da unos golpecitos consoladores en el muslo. “Aww, Frankie. Lo siento, pero es lo que es. Las tías sabemos mejor cómo funciona porque tenemos todas lo mismo, es más fácil dar con los puntos que más gustan o descubrirte unos nuevos porque a ella le gusten. Seguro que los tíos chupando pollas tiene que ser igual, ¿verdad o no?”

Te paras a pensarlo antes de contestar, haciendo un repaso mental por todas las veces que te lo han hecho y cuántos de ellos han sido hombres o mujeres. “Cierto. Tienes razón, vale, le concedo eso. Pero tienes que reconocer que no hay nada como una polla”

“Hombre…quizá esa parte es la que más se eche de menos. Quiero decir… aún no hemos llegado a la fase de los arneses y eso porque, bueno, es pronto, pero supongo que no será lo mismo”

“Me lo vas a contar cuando lo pruebes, ¿verdad?” le dices, poniéndole ojitos antes de volver la vista al móvil. “Con detalles morbosos y todo”

_No seas capullo. No me mal influencies_

_Nos vemos esta noche?_

“Eres un pervertido” dice Alicia rodando los ojos. “Pero vale, si prometes no empalmarte mientras lo hago. Me encantaría si pudiera ponerle remedio, pero ahora soy una chica comprometida, ya no tienes nada que hacer”

 _Yo también_ , piensas. Y te ríes para disimular que casi te ahogas con tu propia saliva al pensar eso. Aquí nadie ha hablado de compromisos. No entiendes porqué en tu cabeza ya está asumido.

  _Ya sabes que sí… es la única manera de verte_

_Empollón_

“¿Y no habéis hablado de mí?” preguntas, curioso.

“No, Frank. Somos capaces de ponernos cachondas sin pensar en ti, por raro que te parezca”

“No—uggh” le das un manotazo. “No lo decía por eso, idiota. Ballato parece tener una especie de aversión visceral hacia mi persona”

“¿Aversión visceral?” Alicia tiene el valor de parecer divertida y todo.

“¡Eh! No te rías de mí, ¿vale? es cierto. Soy tu mejor amigo, deberías echarte un novio al que le callera bien. O novia. Lo que sea”

Lees la respuesta de Gerard rápido antes de guardar el móvil con un nudo en el estómago.

_Me adoras_

“La verdad es que algo me ha dicho de ti, sí” dice Alicia, apagando el cigarro y mirándote de reojo.

“¿En serio?”

“Algo de que eres un creído aprovechado, que no sabe cómo te soporto y que tampoco sabe cómo Gerard puede estar colado por ti”

“Oh” dices, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde mirar ni qué hacer con tus manos. Cuando se trataba de ligar y jugártela con los profesores se te daba genial mentir, pero con Alicia nunca has sido capaz de hacerlo. Y menos cuando te miraba leyéndote el alma en braille con esos ojos azules punzantes. Como ahora. “Um. Vaya imagen tiene de mí, ¿no?”

Alicia se encoge de hombros pero te sigue mirando sin parpadear. “Le dije que esa es tu fachada pero que en fondo eres un oso amoroso”

“Qué graciosa”

“No pareces muy sorprendido por lo que he dicho de Gerard…” Alicia levanta una de sus cejas perfectas y tragas, riéndote nervioso.

“Chst, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Tú me has mirado bien, Simmons? Con esta cara, ¿quién no estaría colado por mí? Todos lo estáis, y tu intento por disimularlo pasándote a la otra acera es pésimo, por cierto”

Alicia suspira y rueda los ojos, pero lo deja pasar y aparta la vista de ti. “La verdad es que cuando te pones así… yo tampoco sé por qué soy amiga tuya”

“Porque no puedes vivir sin mí, por eso. Y porque te pongo cachonda” Alicia gruñe llamándote insoportable y tú te ríes fuerte.

Os quedáis callados un rato más y te debates entre contarle lo que pasa a Alicia o no. Odias estas cosas, odias hablar de ello y ella lo sabe, pero no puedes echarle en cara que no te ha contado lo de Linds hasta tres meses después y tú hacer lo mismo. Así que coges aire y la miras, sin saber muy bien cómo decírselo.

“Bueno… em. La cosa es que ya lo sabía” la miras esperando a ver si se ubica y, cuando no, lo aclaras. “Lo de Gerard”

Ves el momento en el que lo capta porque abre mucho los ojos. “Oh” dice, mirándote para esperar a que digas algo más.

“Pasó hace un par de semanas, así que es muy nuevo aún, pero sí”

“Y… ¿el qué es muy nuevo, exactamente?” pregunta indirecta, pero sabes a qué se está refiriendo.

Tú te ríes. “No lo sé… pero bueno, por eso no me ha sorprendido. Reconozco que pensaba que solo… ya sabes, le gustaba físicamente, pero no pensé que fuera hasta ese punto”

“Y eso es malo… tú sólo buscabas sexo” dice, pero sabes que más que afirmarlo te lo está preguntando. Puto sexto sentido femenino.

“Pues esa es la cosa… la sorpresa es que creo que yo también estoy colado por él” te retuerces la camisa mientras hablas, incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

Alicia se queda mirándote, lo sientes, y no sabes muy bien cómo interpretarlo. “Oh. Um. Vaya” es lo único que dice, y suena tan sorprendida como estabas tú cuando te diste cuenta en su cuarto. Al menos ella no está teniendo ningún ataque de ansiedad.

“Vaya” reafirmas.

No quieres decirle que no, no lo crees, _sabes_ que estás colado hasta el tuétano, pero prefieres no decírselo por ahora, y las palabras en voz alta lo hacen muy definitivo. Tampoco es que te encante admitírtelo a ti mismo.

                                                                      

 

El problema contigo era que no te iban las medias tintas. Tú no eras de grises. O hacías una cosa o hacías la opuesta. O eras el mejor amigo del mundo, o el cabrón más repudiado; o no soportabas a alguien, o matabas por él. Y ahí estaba la cuestión.

No era que colarte por Gerard fuera algo malo, en sí, sino que eso significaba que tarde o temprano no sería sólo un cuelgue. Y eso, bueno, digamos que eso no era lo que más te apetecía del mundo. Sólo habías tenido una relación una vez, y saliste tan escarmentado que a día de hoy prefieres no tener otra.

No es que tenga nada de malo. Pero no. No quieres. No te apetece, no quieres tener que ir dando explicaciones, tener que adaptarte a las necesidades de otro, discutir por tonterías o asumir las responsabilidades de tener una pareja. No era algo que pensaras que ibas a tener que volver a hacer en mucho tiempo.

El tema es que desde que Gerard y tú tuvisteis esa sesión de sexo desenfrenado y salido de la nada aquel día en su cuarto, hace ya un mes, no ha cambiado nada. Quedáis, habláis, os reís. Sólo que ahora normalmente acabáis masturbándoos mutuamente o intercambiando mamadas. Y estaba bien, estaba más que bien de hecho, pero sabes que tarde o temprano alguien querrá ponerle nombre a esto, y tú no estás preparado para decidir si quieres dar un paso adelante, o uno hacia atrás.

El momento se presenta, para tu disgusto, mucho antes de lo que tenías planeado, y, claro, el problema cuando no tienes claras las cosas, es que terminas metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

“¿Quién iba a decirlo, eh? Tu mejor amiga y mi mejor amiga” dice Gerard, dibujando en su silla de escritorio mientras tú aún te estiras en la cama, desnudo debajo de sus sábanas.

Tenía que ser tarde ya, la mayoría del campus estaba en silencio y la única luz que entra por la ventana es la de las farolas y focos del pabellón de dormitorios.

“Y que lo digas… casi se me salen los ojos cuando me lo contó Alicia”

Gerard se ríe mientras pasa el pulgar por el cuaderno, difuminando lo que sea que esté dibujando. “A mí me gustan. Quiero decir, hacen buena pareja”

“Si bueno, aunque las peleas tienen que ser espectaculares” te ríes sólo de pensar en cómo tienen que ser esas dos discutiendo. Gerard se ríe desde la silla, sin quitar la vista del dibujo.

“Sí, en ese aspecto nosotros somos mejor pareja” dice de repente, sus mejillas cogiendo un poco de color, pero aún sin mirarte.

Tú sientes que el corazón se te acelera y las paredes de la habitación se estrechan. Hablas antes de que puedas pensar en lo que estás diciendo.

“Bueno, tampoco es que nosotros seamos una pareja” si el vuelco que te da el estómago no es suficiente para arrepentirte de tus palabras, la cara de Gerard cuando levanta la vista del dibujo te parte el alma. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas se le colorean aún más. Parpadea confuso y te sientes un gilipollas integral mientras te incorporas en la cama, la sábana arrugándose en tu cadera. “Quiero decir—aún es muy pronto, ¿no? es todo muy nuevo, um. Nosotros no—no lo hemos hablado y pareja es algo muy serio en realidad y—“

“Sí, sí- Um. Claro, no” Gerard te interrumpe a mitad de frase y se aparta el pelo de la cara, agachando la mirada y encogiéndose dentro de la sudadera negra que se ha puesto al salir de la cama. “Era solo… por decirlo de alguna manera”

Lo ves hacerse cada vez más pequeño en la silla, murmurar la última parte, apartar la vista de ti. Quieres retirar lo que has dicho, pedirle perdón, aclarar el lío en el que tú solo te has metido si eso significa no ver ese gesto otra vez en su cara. Pero la has cagado pero bien, y no hay manera posible de que lo arregles sin parecer que te estás aprovechando de él. Más aún de lo que ya parece.

Así que te quedas en la cama, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y retorciendo las sábanas entre tus manos. Gerard no vuelve a hablar y sabes que, aunque finja seguir, ha dejado de dibujar, hasta que unos pocos minutos después se levanta y murmura algo del baño sin mirarte a la cara. Abres la boca para decir algo pero no sabes qué, y cuando cierra la puerta del baño aún no has articulado sonido.

“Mierda” murmuras, dando un golpe en el colchón.

Te bajas de la cama y te vistes, despacio, como si una parte de ti pensara que Gerard va a salir del baño en cualquier momento. Cuando han pasado varios minutos y ha quedado bastante claro que no, no parece que vaya a salir mientras estés ahí, coges aire y tus converse, acercándote a la puerta y tocando con los nudillos.

“Hey, Gee. Um. Ray me ha mandado un mensaje, se ha dejado las llaves fuera, tengo que ir a mi cuarto” apoyas la frente en la puerta y haces una mueca apretando los dientes. Ambos sabéis que es una excusa pésima, pero os da lo que queréis. A ti una salida rápida, a él probablemente perderte de vista.

“Vale” oyes el sonido camuflado por la puerta y quieres decir algo más, pero no estás muy seguro de qué, exactamente. Cuando oyes el grifo de la ducha abrirse, suspiras y te apartas de la puerta.

Vas camino de salir del cuarto cuando ves el cuaderno de Gerard en la silla, con la imagen de tu cuerpo tumbado enredado en las sábanas, la mirada focalizada en la estantería de la derecha y una sonrisa en la boca.

~~

A partir de ahí todo se va a la mierda. Gerard empieza a ignorarte otra vez y ésta ni siquiera tardas mucho en darte cuenta. Tampoco te extraña. Es totalmente comprensible teniendo en cuenta que eres un idiota integral, así que no te molestas en intentar hablar con él. Si lo que quiere es no volver a saber de ti, bueno, es lo mínimo que le debes después de prácticamente soltarle que sólo lo usabas para el sexo.

Eres muy consciente de lo que has hecho, y no te sientes orgulloso de ello, precisamente, sobretodo porque ni siquiera era lo que querías decir, o lo que sientes, solo tendías a cagarla en los momentos menos oportunos.

Por eso, cuando una semana después te cruzas a Ballato por el campus y la ves andando hacia ti como si fuera un huracán, ni te interesa, ni quieres oír lo que tiene que decir al respecto. Lo primero que haces es rodar los ojos, y vas a abrir la boca para decirle que te deje en paz, cuando te cruza la cara con la mano abierta.

Su mano impacta con tu cara con tanta fuerza que te tambaleas y tu oído se queda pitando agudo, molesto. La mejilla te escuece y puedes notar que va a aparecer la marca de sus dedos en unos segundos. Lo ves todo rojo.

“¡¿Qué coño haces?!” le gritas, sacudiendo la cabeza y tocándote la cara.

Ballato te mira con ojos furiosos, mandíbula apretada y señalándote con un dedo. “Te advertí, Iero. Te avisé de que no metieras la polla donde no debías, pero tú tenías que presumir del reto, ¿no?”

“¡¿De qué cojones me hablas?! ¡Estás loca!” te acercas más a ella y le apartas el dedo con el que te señala con un manotazo, apretando los dientes.

“Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, hijo de puta. ¿O acaso ya se te ha olvidado su nombre? Típico de ti, utilizar un maldito trabajo como excusa, fingir que eres su amigo, seducirlo con tus encantos hasta tenerlo donde lo quieres y después desaparecer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Me das asco”

“Mira, morena” le dices, y esta vez eres tú el que la señalas con el dedo. Los oídos te pitan y ya no es por el guantazo tanto como por la rabia. Te notas tenso por todos lados, quieres destrozar cosas. “No te metas en mi puta vida y mucho menos hables de lo que no sabes. Esto es entre Gerard y yo”

“Dejó de serlo cuando decidiste que te importaba una mierda si le hacías daño o no” murmura entre dientes, pegándose a ti. Y en otra circunstancia te resultaría gracioso que casi te saque una cabeza, pero estás tan cabreado que sólo consigue encenderte más y le das un empujón para que se aparte de ti.

Lindsey te devuelve la jugada agarrándote de la camisa con sus puños y zarandeándote, pero le agarras las muñecas y la apartas de ti, escupiendo en el suelo a su lado. Ella mira al suelo y te mira a ti, una mueca de asco en su cara.

“Eres repugnante. Ni siquiera sé cómo puede tocarte”

Te lanzas hacia ella, a hacerle no sabes muy bien qué, y ves con satisfacción cómo da un paso atrás, pero antes de que puedas alcanzarla alguien se pone en medio.

“¡Frank!” es Alicia, y estira las manos para ponerlas en tu pecho, no dejándote avanzar. Te mira con furia y vuelve la cara hacia Lindsey. “¡¿Qué coño pasa aquí?! ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!”

Ves a Ballato dar un paso hacia delante, pero Alicia la frena con una mirada. “Ya vale. ¿Estáis locos, o qué?”

Das un paso hacia atrás y te apartas el pelo de la cara, bufando e intentando en vano relajar los músculos. Te recolocas la camisa y coges la mochila del suelo donde se había caído durante la pelea.

“Más vale que ates a tu loba con correa, Simmons” le dices, con una mueca de asco y girándote. “¡Y que no vuelva a meterse donde no la llaman!”

Gritas por encima de tu hombro, y no te paras aunque oyes a Alicia gritar tu nombre y preguntarle después a Lindsey qué cojones ha pasado. Estás cabreado, tanto que te tiemblan las manos. Necesitas soltar la rabia que acumulas, necesitas partir un par de bocas o romperte los nudillos contra una pared. Pero sobre todo necesitas un objetivo sobre el que soltar tu rabia. Y sabes muy bien quién tiene las papeletas.

Lo ves salir del pabellón con la mirada gacha y el pelo húmedo de la ducha, el uniforme planchado y sin una jodida imperfección. Y te cabrea, te cabrea tanto que sientes una bola por dentro arderte a la par que la mejilla.

“¡¿Qué pasa?!" le gritas antes de llegar, y agradeces que no haya nadie alrededor para mirar. “¿Tienes que decirle a todo el mundo que te chupo la polla en mis ratos libres?"

“¿De qué estás hablando?" Gerard te mira genuinamente confuso, pero no hay rastro de ese Gerard vergonzoso de voz temblorosa. No. Su voz es distante y seca, pero serena. Eso te cabrea aun más.

"Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, no te hagas el santurrón ahora. ¿Acaso le cuentas cada jodido paso que doy? ¿Le has dicho también como la tengo de grande?"

“Frank, no tengo ni idea de que hablas" dice, levantando la barbilla, pero ves en sus ojos que está nervioso. Tú no estás para juegos.

“¡De tu amiguita Ballato! ¡De eso hablo! Y de cómo acaba de partirme la boca porque no aprueba lo que sea que se piense que estoy haciendo contigo"

“Oh” Gerard agacha la mirada e incluso tiene la decencia de sonrojarse. “Um. Lo siento, no tendría que haber--"

"No, no tendrías. Esto es entre tú y yo, gilipollas” le sueltas, enfatizando tus palabras dándole en el pecho. “Ella no tiene por qué meterse aquí ¡Y si lo que quieres es partirme la cara al menos ten el valor de hacerlo tú mismo!" le gritas.

"Yo no--"

Das tres pasos grandes y te pones a menos de dos centímetros de su cara, dejando caer tu mochila al suelo y sin dejarlo terminar de hablar. Necesitas una pelea, tu cuerpo te la pide a gritos, y quieres que sea él el que te la dé.

"Vamos, valiente. ¿La mano no la tienes tan suelta como la lengua? ¡Pégame, joder! Los dos sabemos que me lo merezco" aprietas los dientes y lo miras a los ojos.

Gerard te devuelve la mirada fijamente, sin dudar ni un poco, y cuando habla su voz no denota nada más que sinceridad.

“Frank, no voy a pegarte. No quiero hacerlo"

Lo odias. Lo odias tanto por no odiarlo que tus puños se aprietan y tus dientes chirrían. Lo odias por no darte tu merecido, por no estar cabreado contigo ni un poco, por ser tan jodidamente perfecto siempre. Lo odias por hacerte sentir algo que no quieres.

"¿Por qué cojones me lo pones tan difícil?" no tenias intención de que sonara tan desesperado, pero tampoco te vas a esperar por una respuesta. Coges la mochila del suelo y sales de ahí a zancadas grandes, ignorando a Gerard diciendo tu nombre, con los puños apretados y la mejilla tan roja que la sientes arder sin ni siquiera tocarte.

~~

Llueve. Llueve, relampaguea, truena, parece que el jodido Thor haya tenido la pelea de su vida con su hermano, y te encanta. Pero estás encerrado en la habitación porque es imposible salir si no quieres morir ahogado o coger una neumonía (que siendo tú no es tan complicado), y estás aburrido.

Eso no pasaría si no fuera sábado y Ray no se hubiera ido a su casa a pasar el fin de semana. El campus está prácticamente vacío y estás tan desesperado que te estás planteando incluso ponerte a estudiar. No quieres ver una película, no quieres leer, ni siquiera estás escuchando música, sólo estás acurrucado en tu cama con la capucha de la sudadera puesta y los puños arrugados, mirando a la ventana y oyendo la lluvia.

Así te encuentra Alicia cuando abre la puerta y se cuela en tu habitación como si fuera su casa, quitándose las converse desgastadas y dejándose caer en tu puf de la esquina. Finges que no puedes ver el mordisco de su cadera cuando se le arruga la camiseta de Anthrax y ruedas los ojos.

“Puedes pasar Alicia, siéntate” dices irónico, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

“¿Qué?” te pregunta, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

“Que algún día entrarás y me pillarás cascándomela. O cascándosela a alguien. O comiendo coño, si a esas vamos”

Alicia te sonríe. “He visto dos de esas tres cosas… no creo que me asuste”

“Verlo mientras te lo hacen a ti no es lo mismo. Además, ya sabes que no olvido nunca si me cortan el rollo”

La ves rodar los ojos. “Vaaaaale, vale. Si te vas a poner pesadito llamo a la próxima. ¿Contento?”

“Reboso de felicidad” le dices sin mucho énfasis. “Y ahora dime, ¿qué haces aquí y no con tu novia?”

“He venido a verte. He supuesto que estarías aburrido. Y lamentándote”

Arrugas el ceño. “No me estoy lamentando, pero sí estoy aburrido, ¿qué tienes pensado para entretenerme? Aún no me han puesto la barra, pero me conformaré con un striptease a la vieja usanza” le sonríes de lado, guiñándole un ojo.

“También podrías hacérmelo tú a mí” te contesta ella.

“Ahora que esos ojazos tuyos sólo ven genitales femeninos, no quiero herir tu sensibilidad” Alicia te sonríe por el piropo, pero rueda los ojos. “Además, tu novia ya me ha partido la cara una vez, y la necesito para muchas cosas, así que la prefiero entera”

“Ya, sobre eso… ¿vas a contarme tu versión?”

“No” te incorporas en la cama y te apoyas en la pared, doblando tus piernas y cruzando los brazos.

“Vale… pero por lo menos ve a hablar con Gerard” Alicia se levanta del puf y se sube a la cama, dándote un manotazo en las piernas para que las abras y la dejes colarse en medio.

“Si notas algo duro contra la espalda, no es el móvil” le dices, riéndote con ella. Apoyas la barbilla contra su hombro cuando se ha terminado de acomodar y suspiras. “Gerard no quiere hablar conmigo”

“¿Y cómo lo sabes?” te pregunta, rascando con la uña tu vaquero roto por la rodilla.

“Bueno… si quisiera hacerlo habría venido, ¿no?”

“¿Has ido tú a verlo a él?”

Arrugas el ceño y te paras a pensarlo. “Visto así…”

No la ves, pero sabes que Alicia está rodando los ojos. “Dios, algunas veces los tíos tenéis que redondearos un poco, ¿eh? ¿Se vive bien siendo tan simple o qué?”

“La verdad es que sí” te encoges de hombros. “De todas maneras, ¿quién puede culparlo? La cagué a lo grande… yo no querría hablar conmigo”

“Ya, bueno, no todos somos tan orgullosos. Además, Gerard es un pedazo de pan”

“Ya…” dices, acordándote de la conversación donde te dijo que en el instituto todo el mundo se aprovechaba de su generosidad.

“Quiero decir… ese niño no tiene maldad ninguna, ni siquiera la básica de supervivencia, ¿sabes? Siempre es educado y tierno, siempre ve la parte buena de las personas y perdona a todo el mundo por mucho daño que le hayan hecho”

Parpadeas. “Alicia. ¿Estás intentando hacerme sentir mejor? Porque debo decirte que estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo. De puta pena, vamos”

“Lo que digo, imbécil,” enfatiza el insulto con un manotazo “es que no tienes que preocuparte por su reacción. Te va a escuchar,  y cuando sepa por qué la cagaste, te perdonará”

Suspira y apoyas la frente en su hombro, apretando los ojos fuerte para intentar disuadir la frustración. “No—no es eso. No me preocupa su reacción, es más bien—oye. Tú lo has dicho, Gerard es demasiado bueno, no tiene criterio, no sabe cuándo está bien _no_ perdonar. Alguien tendrá que hacerlo por él”

“Intentas protegerlo de ti” Alicia lo dice sorprendida, apartándose de ti y dándose la vuelta para mirarte a la cara. “Frank—“

“No. Esta no va a ser la última vez que la cague, Alicia. Los dos lo sabemos. Y tampoco va a ser la más grave. Soy impulsivo, despistado y cuando me cabreo digo cosas sólo para hacer daño. Esa combinación no es la mejor para una relación, ya lo he vivido. No voy a hacerle eso a él”

“¿No te das cuenta, verdad?” Alicia te sonríe y pone una mano en tu pierna, apretando. La miras confuso hasta que vuelve a hablar. “El simple hecho de plantearte eso ya te hace mejor. Frankie… todas las parejas tienen un punto débil. Esas cosas son parte de ti, te hacen ser quien eres, y a él le gustas así. No se trata de ser la persona perfecta, sino de que te quieran con tus imperfecciones”

“No quiero hacerle daño” murmuras, como si fuera un secreto, porque en parte lo es. No has hablado de esto con nadie, ni siquiera contigo mismo.

“Hacerse daño es inevitable en una relación. Obviamente no vas a ser cruel con él a propósito, pero le harás daño, y él a ti. Esa no es la cuestión… la cuestión es saber cómo arreglarlo. Y saber perdonar”

Agachas la cabeza porque Alicia te está perforando con la mirada, con su media sonrisa y su cara de triunfo.

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?”

“No” le dices, riéndote un poco histérico. Tu mejor amiga se ríe contigo y te acaricia la pierna, dándote ánimos para seguir con una conversación que ambos sabéis que odias tener.

“¿Qué le perdonarías a Gerard?”

La miras algo incrédulo entre los mechones de tu pelo, y antes de que puedas pensar tu boca responde por ti.

“Prácticamente todo”

Eres lo suficiente hombre como para reconocer que te has sonrojado hasta las orejas. Y eso no es propio de ti. Alicia abre mucho los ojos y se hace hacia atrás, mirándote sorprendida.

“Woah… vaya. Así que es así de intenso, ¿eh?”

“Cállate”

Tu mejor amiga se ríe y te mira con una sonrisa enorme y asquerosa en la cara. Sabes que está disfrutando esto como una enana en una bañera de piruletas.

“¿Y no crees que Gerard también te perdonaría cualquier cosa?”

“Él le perdonaría cualquier cosa a cualquier persona…”

“¿Y qué más da los demás? Lo que importa aquí es que tú harías lo mismo. Y eso os pone como iguales en la relación… No es justo que no le des voz en esto. Si hubiera pasado al revés, ¿querrías que decidiera él por ti si vas a estar con él o no?”

No le contestas, pero Alicia sonríe más grande, y los dos sabéis que ha ganado. Sigue sin convencerte la idea de hacerle daño, pero supones que tendrá que ser él quien decida si, a pesar de eso, quiere estar contigo. Ella tiene razón y puede que no lo admitas en voz alta, pero tú quieres estar con él. Es algo de lo que llevas huyendo desde el principio de esta historia, y es a lo que estás dispuesto a enfrentarte de una vez.

Si alguien como Gerard está dispuesto a aguantarte, todo lo demás merecerá la pena.

 

 

Cuando llega la noche ya no llueve, y tú decides seguir adelante con el plan que tenías previsto, sólo que a última hora has decidido añadir acompañante. En realidad ni siquiera sabes si Gerard está aquí este fin de semana, pero merece la pena intentarlo. Si ibas a hacer esto, tenías que hacerlo bien esta vez.

Tocas la puerta mirando nervioso a ambos lados del pasillo. No se oye nada, pero el conserje tendía a ser un silencioso hijo de puta y si te veía ahí, a las nueve de la noche y vestido para la ocasión, estabas jodido. En teoría aún estabas en hora legal para estar ahí, pero pasas del interrogatorio que te espera si te ve.

Por una parte esperas que Gerard no abra la puerta, salir de ahí rápido y olvidarte de tu conversación con Alicia, la escuela y hasta tu recuerdo infantil más dulce a base de tequila, cerveza y vodka. De hecho, es lo mejor que podrías hacer, sí. Estás decidido en dejarlo correr cuando Gerard abre la puerta.

Y te arrepientes de haberlo pensado.

Sus pantalones grises de pijama están retorcidos y la camiseta de Bouncing Souls del revés, tiene las mejillas coloradas, los pies descalzos y el pelo revuelto. Estás tentado de preguntarle si hay alguien más con él en esa habitación, porque conoces esas pintas bien, y aprietas los dientes y los puños por si tienes que usarlos, pero Gerard te coge del brazo y tira de ti en un movimiento brusco, sin decir nada, y cierra la puerta, pegándote a ella con un golpe seco.

“Um. El conserje estaba doblando al esquina” dice. Y en la habitación no hay nadie. Y tiene los labios muy rojos, y el cuello brillante de sudor y joder el muy cabrón estaba tocándose seguro. Se te hace la boca agua y el impulso de mandarlo todo a la mierda y follártelo contra el suelo es tan grande que casi no te das cuenta de que no estás respirando.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” te pregunta, apartándose de ti y yendo hasta la cama. Se sienta con las piernas al estilo indio y coge un cojín de manera disimulada, colocándolo encima de su regazo. Tú te aguantas la risa.

“Bueno. Tengo un plan esta noche y estaba pensando que puede que te interese venir” sonríes.

Gerard arruga el ceño. “¿A tu cuarto?”

 _Ojalá_ , piensas.

“No. Fuera” lo ves abrir mucho los ojos y morderse el labio, medio escandalizado medio tentado. Cada vez te cuesta menos convencerlo de estas cosas. “No te voy a decir dónde vamos, pero te puedo asegurar que te vas a arrepentir mucho si no vienes. Venga, Gee… es sólo un par de horas. Te prometo que para el toque de queda estamos aquí”

El toque de queda los sábados en la escuela eran las doce. Ni de coña ibais a estar aquí.

“La última vez que prometiste algo, pasé el peor dolor de cabeza de mi vida. Y de estómago, ya que estamos” puedes ver que sonríe un poco mientras lo dice. Lo tienes a huevo.

“Esta vez no beberás si no quieres” sonríes grande. “Vengaaaaaa, va a estar bien”

Gerard rueda los ojos y gruñe, murmurando un ‘como si pudiera negarte algo’ que decides ignorar mientras se levanta de la cama.

“¡Sí! Ya verás, Gee, no te vas a arrepentir” dices, dejándote caer en el sofá mientras lo ves abrir el armario para coger la ropa.

“¿Tengo que ponerme algo arreglado?” su voz suena camuflada por la ropa y tú tienes un lapsus mental imaginándotelo en traje chaqueta y babeando a lo grande. “¿Frank?”

“¿Eh? ¡Oh! Nah, tío. No sé, vaqueros y merchan está bien. Pero póntelo del derecho, por favor, no quiero que piensen que voy con un niño de cinco años”

Gerard se ríe sin sentirse ofendido ni una pizca y sale del armario con ropa en la mano. “Ohh, ¿y qué quieres que piensen?” levanta una ceja, expectante.

“Quiero que piensen: joder, espero que esté soltero. Y entonces te cogeré de la mano y les diré a todos: a mamarla, cabrones, no lo está” sonríes grande y lo ves sonrojarse.

Va hacia el cuarto de baño sin decir nada más, pero antes de entrar se gira, mirándote con curiosidad. “¿Esto es una cita, Frank?”

Te tragas el nudo de la garganta y agachas la mirada. “Emm. Supongo, sí” dices, perdiendo de golpe toda la confianza que tenías hace dos minutos. “Quiero decir, si quieres” levantas la vista y Gerard te está mirando de una manera que no sabes descifrar muy bien. “también podemos ir solo como colegas, no pasa nada” dices rápido, tragando fuerte.

“No” dice, despacio, sin dejar de mirarte de esa manera. “Una cita está bien… sí” y sin más se mete al baño, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Cuando habías dicho que querías que la gente pensara que Gerard estaba soltero, quizá habías pensado unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta bonita. No unos putos pitillos negros que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, una camiseta de Black Flag y eyeliner. Eso era otro nivel. Eso era nivel quiero follármelo contra una pared y me importa medio capullo que lleve a un enano con pinta de malote al lado.

Mierda. Esta noche ibas a tener que partir algunas bocas.

“Bueno ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos o te vas a dedicar a desnudarme con los ojos toda la noche?”

Lo miras y te muerdes los labios. “¿Lo has hecho a propósito? Porque yo pensaba ser un caballero esta noche. Nada de proposiciones indecentes y eso. Pero joder, Gerard, me lo estás poniendo difícil de cojones”

Rueda los ojos, pero no se te escapa el color que cogen sus mejillas. Por más veces que lo veas, nunca te cansarás. “Intenta no violarme, ¿quieres?”

“Nunca. Pero—maldita sea” dices, tapándote los ojos con la mano y estirando la otra mientras empiezas a andar detrás de Gerard cuando abre la puerta de su cuarto.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” te pregunta divertido, poniendo una mano en la parte baja de tu espalda para dirigirte al pasillo y cerrando la puerta.

“Intento ser un caballero, ¿vale? no quería mirarte el culo, pero esos pantalones están fabricados en el infierno. China ha perdido el potencial comercial”

Gerard se ríe fuerte y aparta la mano de tu cara, mirándote con una sonrisa durante un rato largo. En el pasillo no hay nadie, y el único sonido es el de las gotas que caen del tejado a las repisas de las ventanas.

“Esto va en serio, ¿verdad?” te pregunta, serio, mordiéndose el labio y apartando la mirada. “Porque me dije a mí mismo que podía hacerlo. Follar y ya está. Pero por momentos no estoy tan seguro”

Y lo tienes tan cerca, tan perfecto y tan _Gerard_ que te pones de puntillas y lo besas, suave, un roce de labios a penas. Quieres decirle que sí, que vas en serio, que te has jurado ser el mejor novio que nadie ha tenido nunca, pero las palabras se te quedan atascadas en la garganta y esperas que ese beso sea suficiente.

“Vamos, o llegaremos tarde” dices, agarrándolo de la muñeca cuando te separas y tirando de él pasillo abajo.

 ~~

Tu padre te va a liar la de dios por saltarte las normas de la escuela, el conserje se va a cagar en tus ancestros como os pille llegando al campus a las dos de la mañana, sin contar con que estaréis expulsados para eso de las cuatro y Gerard no volverá a hablarte nunca. Pero ha merecido la pena.

Merece la pena cuando, después de mirarte de reojo varias veces y preguntarte dónde estáis, decirte que cree que es mejor que os vayáis y cosas varias, las luces se apagan y los Seventy empiezan a tocar en el garito.

Los ojos de Gerard nunca han estado tan verdes, ni tan abiertos ni tan brillantes, y tú, que llevas viendo a esta banda tocar desde los siete, no encuentras otra cosa mejor que hacer que mirarlo a él en lugar del escenario. Lo ves gritar y hacer palmas, cantar a la par, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la música, sonreír y silbar.

Lo invitas a una cerveza, le presentas a los chicos (tu padre solo te mira con cara de ‘ya hablaremos’ pero sabes que está contento de verte) y para cuando salís del local, Gerard ni siquiera está pensando en qué hora es.

“Frank… eso ha sido—buah” te mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tú se la devuelves, guiñándole un ojo mientras te enciendes un cigarro.

“Te he dicho que te ibas a arrepentir si no venías… ¿he acertado o qué?”

“¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera sabía que venían, claro que me hubiera arrepentido… mi fangirl interior de dieciséis años está llorando histérica”

“Fangirl interior… ¿estás seguro de que es _interior_?” te burlas.

“Cállate, Iero” te dice con un empujón, pero está sonriendo.

Cuando tiras el cigarro y miras el móvil te atragantas con tu propia lengua. Sabías que no llegaríais para el toque de queda ni de broma, pero si Gerard ve que son las dos y media y aún estáis en la calle, te mata. Lo miras de reojo y lo ves mirando al cielo, con una sonrisa en la cara, hasta que de repente se para en seco y te mira con ojos grandes, como si te hubiera leído la mente.

“¿Qué hora es?” dice, alarmado.

“Um” te guardas el móvil disimuladamente y le sonríes lo más inocente que puedes.

“Frank Anthony Iero. Habla”

Haces una mueca cuando dice tu nombre completo, aunque debes reconocer que el ‘Anthony’ nunca antes te había sonado tan sexy.

“¿Hora de correr?” dices, mordiéndote el labio. Gerard abre mucho los ojos y abre la boca, pero le ahorras la pregunta otra vez. “Las dos y media”

“Las—“ Gerard parpadea una vez. Dos. Durante un minuto no dice ni hace nada, y te da más miedo eso que si hubiera empezado a despotricar como un loco. Y vas a abrir la boca y a decir algo, no sabes muy bien qué, cuando de repente te agarra de la muñeca y tira de ti, echando a correr calle abajo.

Te ríes como un maníaco poseso mientras corréis por las calles, Gerard gritándote cosas como que estás loco, que vas a conseguir que os expulsen, que eres la peor influencia del mundo y que nunca más en su vida va a volver a fiarse de ti. Tú sólo te ríes y te ríes, y al final consigues que se una a ti.

Para cuando ves a lo lejos los muros del campus te falta el aire y tienes que frenar a Gerard, porque puede que él sea perfecto e incluso atlético, pero tus pulmones de fumador no dan para mucho. Tu respiración es entrecortada y aún ríes de vez en cuando, con Gerard a tu lado murmurando y quejándose e incluso soltando algún insulto, que lo hace todo aún más gracioso.

Das un apretón en su mano, que en algún momento ha bajado de tu muñeca a la tuya, y Gerard te lo devuelve a pesar de todo, mirándote con ojos de mitad reproche, mitad diversión.

“Vamos, conozco un sitio por el que podemos entrar casi sin que nos vean” le dices, tirando un poco de él y volviendo a correr.

“¿Casi?” Gerard te susurra en pánico, pero tú solo lo mandas callar y te agachas un poco, metiéndote entre los árboles que rodean el campus y usando las sombras para que las cámaras no os vean mucho. Si el de seguridad veía movimiento, mandaría a un guarda hacia allí.

Gerard te sigue muy de cerca, susurrando tu nombre de vez en cuando, pero tú lo ignoras a favor de buscar tu punto de entrada a lo largo del muro. Lo usabas bastante, pero en la oscuridad tenías que estar atento o te lo podías pasar.

Lleváis poco más de tres minutos avanzando por el muro cuando empiezan a caer gotas, cada vez más gordas, pasando de una suave llovizna a chaparrón del quince en unos veinte segundos.

“Genial” murmura Gerard, pero tú eres incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea reírte.

“Vamos, Gee… sólo es agua. No encoges ni nada, te lo prometo”

“Eres tú el que debería estar preocupado, si encoges más, desapareces” te suelta, guiñándote un ojo cuando lo miras indignado.

“Eres un capullo, Way”

“Cuéntame algo que no sepa. Y sácame de aquí, enano, me estoy embarrando las converse”

Andáis en silencio durante un par de minutos más hasta que visualizas lo que estabas buscando. En la parte sur del campus hay un lado del muro roto en parte, donde una vez cayó un árbol. Lo repararon para que el recinto quedara cerrado, pero no era tan alto como el resto del muro, y unas piedras en el suelo daban el impulso suficiente para poder saltarlo.

Le dices todo esto a Gerard mientras sales de entre los árboles y te vas acercando, mirando a ambos lados.

“Como es la parte más lejana, la cámara que está más cerca podría captar algo de movimiento, pero para el de seguridad bien podría ser un jodido perro. Vamos”

Gerard aprieta tu mano de repente, siseando detrás de ti. “Espera, espera. ¡¿Pretendes que salte esta cosa?!” dice, señalando al muro.

Tú le sonríes grande. “Cuántas primeras veces te estoy dando… qué orgulloso me siento”

Gerard aprieta los dientes. “Iero, no tiene ni puta gracia”

Aprietas los labios para no reírte y carraspeas, mirándolo divertido. “¿Qué esperabas? ¿Entrar por la puerta principal en plan, qué hay, abre que soy yo y vengo de una juerga?  Es un salto corto, Gee, te lo prometo”

“Me has prometido llegar antes del toque de queda y mira dónde estamos, mamonazo”

Le sonríes más grande y lo ignoras. “Mira, tú eres más alto que yo, así que si yo puedo, tú puedes. Sólo te pones de puntillas sobre estas piedras y te impulsas con los brazos. Una vez arriba, pasa las piernas al otro lado y déjate caer. Intenta no torcerte un tobillo, por favor”

Gerard te mira mal y tú levantas las manos en señal de rendición, aunque se te escapa una risa. “Vamos, anda. Si no puedes impulsarte, yo te empujo” le dices, mirándole el culo.

“Frank” Gerard te da un manotazo y aprieta los dientes, poniéndose encima de las piedras.

No pensabas que tuvieras que hacerlo en realidad, pero es todo un placer cuando Gerard empieza a impulsarse y ves que le falta un poco, así que aprovechas y pones tus manos en su culo, empujando hacia arriba mientras él despotrica sobre ti llamándote guarro y aprovechado. Tú te ríes desde abajo.

Lo oyes caer al otro lado con un golpe seco después de pasar las piernas torpemente por encima del muro, y te parece tan adorable que casi te das asco. En un movimiento ágil y más que aprendido, das un salto y te impulsas con los brazos por encima del muro, pasando las piernas encima y saltando al otro lado, donde caes junto en frente de Gerard, que se sacude los pantalones manchados de hierba mojada.

“¿Qué, a que no ha sido para tanto?” dices, riéndote cuando Gerard te echa una mirada asesina. Y si te resistes un poco más, explotas, así que estiras tu mano y lo agarras de la trabilla del pantalón, atrayéndolo hacia ti en un movimiento seco. “Ven aquí” susurras, y te lames los labios mientras miras los suyos.

Su pelo está mojado y pegado a su frente, su camiseta ajustada al pecho y los labios rojos de tanto mordérselos. Lo tienes tan cerca que puedes oler su colonia mezclada con la lluvia y decides que es tu nuevo olor favorito. Solo quieres poder volver a morderle la boca, y estás a punto de hacerlo cuando lo oyes.

“¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Quién anda ahí?”

Gerard abre tanto los ojos que se le salen de las órbitas y tú te mueves por instinto. Miras a tu izquierda y ves la luz de la linterna del guarda, así que agarras a Gerard de la mano y sales corriendo hacia la derecha, tirando de él con un susurrado ‘corre, corre, corre’.

La lluvia ha amainado un poco y lo único que oyes es tu respiración acelerada y la de Gerard y vuestros pies chocando con la hierba y el barro mientras corréis por el campus. La voz del guarda se queda un poco atrás y tú echas un vistazo por encima de tu hombro, viéndolo quedarse a lo lejos y a Gerard con cara de pánico.

Sonríes y empiezas a reírte otra vez, aflojando la marcha.

“¡¿Qué—qué te hace tanta—gracia, idiota?” jadea Gerard, sin soltarse de tu mano. “¡¿Tú te das cuenta de lo cerca que ha estado?! ¡Casi nos pilla!”

Le sonríes grande y aflojáis hasta andar, acercándoos a la parte de atrás de lo que sabes que es el pabellón A de artes.

“Shh” dices, arrastrándolo contigo hasta la pared. Te asomas por la esquina y no ves a ningún guardia por ahí, así que doblas y andas con cuidado hasta el lateral del pabellón, metiéndote bajo techo para dejar de mojarte, aunque a estas alturas dudas que mojarte más vaya a hacer algún mal.

A Gerard le castañean los dientes y tiembla un poco, y tú lo apoyas contra la pared y le retiras el pelo de la cara, sonriendo grande y bajando tus manos para frotar sus brazos e intentar que deje de temblar.

“Estás loco, Iero. _Loco_. Son las tres de la mañana. Estamos empapados en pleno invierno, mañana vamos a tener pulmonía, casi nos pillan—“ Gerard sigue hablando mientras asientes, acercándote más y más a él hasta que metes una pierna entre las suyas y subes tus manos a su cuello, apartando con los pulgares el eyeliner que se le escurre por las mejillas. “Y—y—“

“¿Y?” dices, mordiéndote el labio. Lo ves sonrojarse y lo notas bajo tus palmas, sus pómulos mojados volviéndose cálidos. Gerard no dice nada más, y tú sigues con los ojos su nuez subir y bajar cuando traga. “Bien, ahora que has terminado ¿Por dónde íbamos?”

Es una pregunta retórica, obviamente, pero con Gerard nunca se sabe, así que decides besarlo antes de que empiece a hablar, porque llevas toda la noche queriendo hacerlo y que te jodan si no se te ajustan los pantalones un poco sólo de pensarlo.

Esta vez nadie os interrumpe, y las manos de Gerard no tardan en encontrar su sitio en tus bolsillos de atrás, agarrándose a ti como si fueras lo único que lo mantiene a flote. Gerard respira y gime contra tu boca cuando se separa para respirar, atacándote sin darte casi tregua y abriéndote la boca a fuerza de lengua y dientes. Y dios, joder, sabías que había un motivo por el que has echado tanto de menos sus besos, porque si en este momento murieses, irías al infierno solo por haberlos probado.

Te separas de él por la fuerza y con un jadeo ahogado, dándole un beso corto más, y otro, con el que se agarra a tu aro con los dientes, tirando suave para que no te apartes.

“Gee—Gerard” dices, y estás tan ido que por un momento no sabes cómo has vuelto. De todos los besos que habíais compartido ninguno te había hecho perder la cabeza, y sabes dónde os va a llevar antes de que ni siquiera lo pienses, sabes que si no frenas ahora será ahí mismo, y no. Has imaginado esto de muchas maneras como para desperdiciarlo, ahí no. “Gee”

Repites su nombre mientras él te lame el aro, jugueteando con él y mirándote con ojos derretidos y mirada desafiante. “humm”

“Vamos. Aquí no. Habitación, Gee. A la habitación” balbuceas. Te da igual. Gerard aprieta sus manos en tu culo y tú creces los pocos centímetros que te faltaban para doler. Él lo nota porque _gruñe_ contra ti, y eso es todo lo que puedes aguantar. “Vamos, vamos, _vamos_ ”

Si te preguntan mañana cómo llegas a la habitación, probablemente no sepas responder. Sólo sabes que estás deseando ponerlo en posición horizontal, que estás empapado y ya no sabes lo que es sudor y lo que es lluvia, y que en el tiempo que tardáis en subir y entrar a su cuarto pasas de temblar de frío a temblar de anticipación.

Gerard cierra con un portazo y no te da mucho tiempo para pensar, quitándote la camiseta mientras te obliga a andar hacia atrás en dirección a la cama. Normalmente eres tú el que lleva la voz cantante en esta situación, pero Gerard te toca con manos desesperadas y ojos desenfocados y su necesidad te está poniendo tanto que te crees incapaz de moverte.

Entre prenda y prenda ataca tu boca, y has descubierto su fijación, porque a este ritmo, mañana el agujero de tu aro será dos veces su tamaño original de tanto tirar. Cuando te quedas en bóxers tu piel está fresca de la lluvia, pero te sientes arder desde dentro, las manos de Gerard están frías y su boca caliente y no sabes que te está volviendo más loco, si eso, o sus pantalones rozándote los muslos.

“Fuera” dices, y no articulas mucho más, pero Gerard lo entiende porque se quita la chaqueta y tira de su camiseta hacia arriba mientras tú le desabrochas los pantalones y le bajas la cremallera. Vais a un ritmo tan frenético que te estás mareando, y no es hasta que estáis desnudos en la cama y tienes a Gerard a horcajadas encima que decidís frenar y _mirar_.

Porque necesitas beber este momento y retenerlo, guardarlo en tus retinas y en el historial de tu vida, marcarlo como favorito. Pestaña recurrente.

Gerard te sonríe con una mano en tu cuello, pasando el pulgar por tu labio de abajo, sin quitarte los ojos de encima. Tú abres un poco la boca y se lo muerdes, observando con ojos derretidos cómo lleva su otra mano a su boca y se mete dos dedos, lamiéndolos obsceno, succionándolos con un gemido.

Te muerdes el labio y aprietas su cadera, cogiendo su mano en un movimiento brusco y llevando sus dedos a tu propia boca, donde no te molestas en meterlos, sino que sacas la lengua y los lames de base a punta, retándolo con los ojos.

Gerard sólo te sonríe más amplio, de lado, como si supiera algo que tú no sabes, y cuando empieza a llevar su mano por detrás de él, se lleva la tuya con él, guiándoos a los dos hasta que estáis entre sus nalgas y empujando, un dedo suyo mojado y resbaladizo, uno tuyo seco y áspero.

Tu gemido ronco queda ahogado por el suyo, un poco más agudo y bastante más alto, y prefieres pensar en la curva de su mandíbula y sus pezones erizados porque si piensas en la calidez alrededor de tu dedo y lo que te aprieta por dentro te vas a correr antes de que empiece la fiesta.

Mueves tu otra mano para rodearlo de la cintura y te incorporas en la cama, quedando sentado, pecho con pecho, y arrancándole un jadeo ahogado cuando puedes profundizar más con tu dedo, doblarlo hacia arriba, hacerlo temblar.

Gerard retira su mano pero no la aparta, agarrándote de la muñeca para guiar tus movimientos. Solo sales de él para volver con dos dedos, y cuando lo haces descubres que Gee no es de medias tintas ni tiene paciencia para delicadezas. Te aprieta la muñeca y empieza a moverse, obligándote a que vayas más rápido, más rudo, más bruto. Tú lo miras sin poder creerte que lo que tienes delante, que tenga los ojos cerrados y te tire del pelo, que abra la boca y rece tu nombre, que esté hecho un desastre de gemidos y temblores y acabéis de empezar.

“Frank, Frank” dice tu nombre urgente, como una plegaria, una advertencia. Y sabes de qué.

“No” gruñes, parando el movimiento de tu mano y sacando tus dedos de él. Gerard gruñe y se queja pero no lo dejas reaccionar. Hace un minuto estabas pensando en que querías que Gerard se follara solito, encima de ti, mientras te veías entrar y salir, pero acabas de cambiar de idea.

En un movimiento rápido giras en la cama, llevándotelo contigo hasta que lo tienes debajo de ti, cogiendo sus piernas y poniéndolas sobre tus hombros. Escupes en tu mano y esperas que sea suficiente porque no puedes esperar más. Ver a Gerard tan cerca te ha recordado que tú mismo tienes una erección que duele, una que está deseando estar dentro de él.

Te acaricias con un par de movimientos rápidos y con una mirada a Gerard y un asentimiento con la cabeza te basta para alinearte y empujar, apretando los ojos y sin parar hasta que no puedes entrar más.

Tú suspiras aliviado y Gerard gime agudo, moviendo su cadera y empezando él solito.

“Espera, espera. Joder” jadeas, poniendo una mano en su cadera para hacerlo parar, porque si no esto va a acabar antes de lo previsto. Te ríes bajo cuando lo oyes gruñir y abres los ojos, mirándolo desesperado debajo de ti. “Dios, eres un impaciente”

Gerard te sonríe y vuelve a mover sus caderas, y no sabías que fuera posible pero su necesidad te está poniendo aún más. “Vamos, Iero, muévete de una vez” te dice, ronco porque se está dejando la voz en gemidos, y piensas ¿qué mierda? Si es lo que quiere, lo vas a hacer _gritar_.

Normalmente eres tú el que demanda en la cama, el que pide más, el insaciable, el animal, el descontrolado y el salvaje. Gerard te deja en mantillas.

Desde que empiezas a moverte es un manojo de gemidos, tu nombre, el de dios y el del mismísimo Satanás. Sonríe y se muerde, te araña, te pide más. Más fuerte, más rápido, más todo, y esperas que estas habitaciones estén insonorizadas o todo el puto pabellón sabrá mañana que Gerard Way no es heterosexual.

Aprietas tu mano en su muslo, pegándote aún más a él y agarrándolo del pelo. Gerard jadea cuando su polla se queda atrapada entre vuestros vientres y roza con tu movimiento, y tú sonríes entre jadeos, acercándote para darle un beso.

Frenas a propósito para darle algo de lo que quejarse y te muerde como castigo, hincándote las uñas en la espalda y usándote como apoyo para levantar las caderas. Tú te ríes contra su boca.

“¿Quieres algo?” susurras, gimiendo cuando te aprieta por dentro. Tú te mueves circularmente, despacio, lamiéndole la boca a ritmo de tus caderas.

“Iero… joder, _Frank_ ”

“Aún no sé qué quieres”

Gerard gime agudo cuando rozas ese punto dentro de él y rueda los ojos hacia atrás, abriendo la boca. Su cadera se ondula y tú te retiras a la vez, saliendo de él sin quererlo y arrancándole un quejido que te hace terminar de romperte.

Utilizas la mano de su muslo para volver a guiarte y esta vez entras rápido, dando de lleno en ese punto y notando cómo le tiemblan los muslos contra ti. Y pierdes el poco control que te quedaba.

Empujas y embistes y te ondulas sin pensar. Te dejas llevar y lo único que oyes es tu propio corazón en los tímpanos, sus gemidos ahogados y tus jadeos roncos. Tu nombre y el suyo y si dices algo más debe de ser en otro idioma porque estás reducido a entender en respiraciones agitadas. La piel de Gerard brilla por el sudor, tiene los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados, la boca abierta y su pierna baja de tu hombro hasta tu cintura, dándote estrechez, haciéndote cerrar  los ojos y caer.

Te agarras al cabezal de la cama con una mano y a su pelo con la otra, enterrando tu cara en su cuello y aprovechando el poco aliento que te queda para susurrarle obscenidades bien dichas y maldecir su lóbulo a mordiscos.

“Ni se te ocurra-- ah— _parar ahora_ ”

No podrías hacerlo ni aunque quisieras, y antes de que puedas pensar si quiera en una respuesta, lo notas tensarse y apretarte hasta casi doler, lo notas deshacerse líquido y resbaladizo entre vuestros cuerpos con un gemido ronco y largo, seguido de muchos agudos y cortos, como si se estuviera corriendo una eternidad, hincando sus dedos con cada espasmo, con cada temblor.

Tú aflojas porque crees que te va a apretar tanto que no vas a poder salir de él nunca, y no es un pensamiento que te disguste, pero no te da tiempo a recrearte en él cuando tu orgasmo te pilla casi desprevenido y con dos embestidas cortas y seguidas te explota desde dentro, haciéndote trastear encima de él, rasgar la madera del cabecero con tus uñas, apretar la almohada y puede que hasta rajar las sábanas, empujar con tus pies y casi patalear después.

Gimes y te vacías viendo las estrellas y hasta saliéndote de la vía láctea, haciendo más ruido del que nunca te has oído y acabando con tu peso encima de Gerard, tu boca en su mejilla y saliendo de él resbaladizo y sin mucho esfuerzo.

Gerard suspira contento y tú le das un beso cansado en la mejilla, gimiendo satisfecho.

“Joder… nunca voy a recuperarme de esto, te lo prometo”

Gerard se ríe y te da un cachete en el culo, apartándote un poco el pelo para intentar mirarte.

“No has cumplido ni una sola promesa de las que me has hecho, Iero”

“Esta podría ser la primera” sonríes, echándote un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo mejor. Gerard te da un beso y te muerde la nariz.

“Espero que no, porque aún no he acabado contigo…” susurra. Y gimes porque estás agotado, pero tu polla da un tirón sólo de escucharlo.

~~

A la mañana siguiente, o mejor, unas escasas e insuficientes horas después, te notas salir del sueño poco a poco porque una voz te susurra al oído y una mano acaricia tu brazo arriba y abajo, incansable. Te acurrucas un poco más debajo de la colcha y no es hasta que te mueves cuando te das cuenta del dolor de cuerpo que tienes, pero solo gruñes y escondes la cabeza, queriendo volver a dormir.

“Frankieee…” Gerard te susurra al oído, impasible en sus esfuerzos por hacer tu vida miserable.

“Ugghhh, Gee, muérete, es domingo y no tengo nada que hacer” no tienes muy claro si es lo que has dicho realmente, pero es lo que has pensado, aunque por las mañanas tiendes a vocalizar mucho menos.

Oyes la risa floja de Gerard y su brazo se cuela entre las sábanas para rodearte de la cintura y darte la vuelta en la cama, poniéndote boca arriba. Al cambio de postura, no sólo notas que te duele todo, sino que tus músculos están tensos y tienes los pies helados. Parpadeas y vuelves a quejarte, sólo para que sepa que está firmando su sentencia de muerte, pero el dolor de garganta te hace fruncir el ceño.

“Lo siento por despertarte” te dice flojo, apartando el pelo de tu frente y sonando de verdad arrepentido. “Pero estás temblando, Frank… tengo la calefacción a tope y estás tapado hasta el cuello y aun así no paras de temblar. Llevo un rato intentando que entres en calor, pero no hay manera”

Te quejas y te encojes aún más en la cama, notando ahora esos temblores que dice Gerard. Lo notas rodearte y darte un beso en la cabeza y suspiras, sabiendo que mañana no te vas a poder mover y que esto tiene mala pinta y terminará en neumonía.

“Vamos, Frankie. Te he cogido un pantalón de pijama y una sudadera. Sólo tienes que ponértelos y luego puedes volver a dormir, te lo prometo”

Vuelves a gruñir pero te incorporas en la cama, dejando que sea Gerard el que te ponga la sudadera como si tuvieras cinco años mientras se ríe de ti. Te pones los pantalones aún sin abrir mucho los ojos y vuelves a colarte debajo de la colcha, acurrucándote contra Gee cuando te rodea con el brazo y se pega a ti. Te das cuenta de que él también se ha puesto un pijama, aunque su camiseta está del derecho.

“Me has puesto la sudadera del revés” murmuras, y notas su risa en tu nuca.

“Lo sé, es que estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia”

Giras tu cabeza con mucho esfuerzo para echarle la mirada más asesina que puedes fabricar en tu estado, y Gerard sólo se ríe y te da un beso suave, apretándote contra él.

“Vas lleno de agua de lluvia y sudor secos, sin mencionar otras cosas…”

“Lefa” dices, riéndote cuando Gerard hace un ruido escandalizado y se atraganta, tosiendo.

“Eres un guarro” murmura, y matarías por tener fuerzas para girarte y ver el sonrojo que seguro le cubre hasta las orejas. “Duerme un rato más, anda”

No necesitas que te lo diga dos veces. De hecho, no necesitas que te lo termine de decir, porque ya estás sobado.

 

 

La segunda vez que te despiertas no te encuentras mucho mejor, pero nadie te ha despertado y estás mucho más espabilado así que, a pesar del dolor de garganta y de cómo empiezas a notar punzadas en las sienes, sonríes y te giras en la cama, parpadeando el sueño y viendo a Gerard con el pelo revuelto y la boca algo abierta mientras duerme.

Te estiras y te incorporas en la cama mientras oyes los truenos y la lluvia golpeteando la ventana. Gerard se mueve a tu lado y murmura algo en sueños, pero no se despierta y te apoyas en su cabecero, subiéndote la capucha de la sudadera  escondiendo los puños en las mangas para esperar a que se despierte.

Mientras, piensas en que le debes una disculpa, supones. Sí, anoche habías venido hablar con él, habíais salido y todo estaba bien, pero aún te sientes culpable por todo el rollo de haber sido un insensible y esas cosas. Palabras de Alicia, no las tuyas. Probablemente para ti sea suficiente arreglo lo que pasó anoche, pero sabes que si Alicia pregunta y no has hablado con él va a entrar en el discurso de bla bla bla y va conseguir que renazca la culpa en ti. En el fondo incluso sabes que tiene razón.

“Ese ceño no te sienta bien”

Te sobresaltas un poco porque no te habías dado cuenta de que Gerard estaba despierto, y sonríes. “¿Cómo sabes que tengo el ceño fruncido si tienes los ojos cerrados?”

“Lo _presiento_ ” murmura Gerard dramático, abriendo los ojos y subiendo su mano hasta tu muslo para dar énfasis apretando. Tú te ríes y le apartas un mechón de pelo que le tapa la cara. “Buenos días”

“Hola, tú” te inclinas y él estira el cuello para encontrarte a medio camino, dándote un beso corto antes de moverse en la cama para estirarse, alargando los brazos y gruñendo desde el fondo del pecho. “Lo siento” sueltas de repente, sin saber muy bien cuando tu cerebro ha dado la orden para hablar.

Gerard se para en seco y te mira, casi igual de confuso que tú. Suspiras.

“Por lo que dije sobre nosotros… sobre no ser una pareja y tal. No quería sonar como si sólo te usara para sexo, no era así para nada, sólo que—me agobié. No soy persona de relaciones y me agobié cuando dijiste pareja porque no lo había pensado, ¿sabes? Y es una gilipollez, porque me gustas y en realidad es sólo ponerle nombre a las cosas y sé que—“

“Frank” te corta, mirándote divertido desde abajo.

“Perdón. Hablo mucho cuando me pongo nervioso” dices, y esta vez se ríe de ti abiertamente, moviéndose hasta imitar tu postura en la cama, espalda contra el cabezal.

“Lo entiendo. Tú no habías pensado más allá y yo me precipité al asumir cosas que no habíamos dicho. No pasa nada”

“Sí pasa, Gee” dices, suspirando y mirándolo agotado. La cabeza te está empezando a doler más ahora y cuando ves a Gerard con el pelo revuelto y marcas de sábanas en la cara la garganta se te seca un poco. “La cagaré otra vez. Diré algo que no tenga que decir, o de la manera equivocada. Te haré daño y la joderé porque hago las cosas sin pensar y a veces paso por alto lo que sientan los demás”

“Y también eres divertido e inteligente, y matas por las personas que quieres” dice, como si estuviera recitando tus rasgos de personalidad.

“Geraaaaard. Hablo en serio. Te voy a joder. Yo lo sé y quiero que tú lo sepas antes de meterte en lo que sea que quieras meterte conmigo, ¿vale? porque yo no quería, pero supongo que no es justo decidir por ti”

“No, no lo es” se queda callado y tú lo miras esperando algo más, hasta que de repente se ríe. “Frank, no te agobies, ¿quieres? Todo es mucho más sencillo. Sí, la vas a cagar, soy consciente de ello. Pero también sé que no lo vas a hacer a propósito para joderme la vida, así que deja de echarte mierda encima y respira”

“¿Y ya está?” dices, sin saber muy bien si sentirte aliviado o confuso.

“Ya está. Cuando la cagues, si lo haces, lo solucionaremos y ya está. Pero ahora no tiene sentido ir pensando más allá de lo que tenemos ahora”

“¿Y—y qué tenemos ahora?” preguntas más nervioso de lo que te gustaría admitir, porque vale, anoche echaste el polvo de tu vida, pero a lo mejor ahora es Gerard el que ha decidido que sea sólo sexo. Y aunque reconoces que sería una decepción, no vas a decir que no.

Gerard, sin embargo, sólo se encoge de hombros. “Me gustas mucho, estoy a gusto contigo y no planeo acostarme con nadie más mientras me acueste contigo porque, seamos sinceros, no lo necesito y dudo que nadie me lo mejore. Llámalo como quieras”

Sonríes lento y lo miras con el labio entre los dientes. “Eso es prácticamente salir conmigo”

Gerard te sonríe. “Si tú lo dices, Iero… oye, reconozco que a lo mejor me hice ilusiones y se me fue la mano pensando de más, pero de verdad, es sólo un nombre. Si me dices que te gusto y que tampoco vas a acostarte con otros, me contento con eso”

“Me gustas. Mucho. Y no voy a acostarme con otros. Y quiero estar contigo y que nos llamen novios, matrimonio o dos tontos muy tontos o como les salga de la polla” sonríes grande y Gerard rueda los ojos, riéndose antes de invadir tu espacio personal.

“Decidido entonces” murmura antes de darte un beso, esta vez abriéndote la boca y gimiendo, con su mano por dentro de la sudadera.

“Me estoy poniendo malo” dices, separándote lo justo para hablar. “Te lo voy a pegar”

“Pff. Tengo un sistema inmune, gracias. Deberías comprarte uno, tú. Te vendría bien”

Pensabas vengarte con un manotazo, un mordisco o algo similar, pero descubres que sólo quieres que se calle y la mejor manera es seguir besándolo.

 

Lo bueno de los domingos es que no tienes nada que hacer. O bueno, tienes cosas que hacer pero no las haces. No que eso sea diferente al resto de los días pero, sí. Domingos. Los domingos están bien porque, si el sábado te has ido a la cama con un moreno de ojos verdes y manos infinitas (como es tu caso), tienes la opción de alargar el sábado noche y quedarte en la cama toda la mañana.

En vuestro caso no es _toda,_ porque descubres que a partir de cierta hora de la mañana, si no lo estás manteniendo ocupado, a Gerard le empiezan a picar las sábanas o algo porque siente una urgencia descomunal de salir de la cama por el simple hecho de, como dice él, ‘no sentir que estás desperdiciando la mañana’. Nimiedades, si te preguntan a ti, pero si lo que va a hacer es arrastrarte a la ducha con la promesa de agua caliente y no sólo agua, pues sólo eres humano, qué vas a decir.

La ducha en sí te sienta bien, los músculos se te relajan algo y parece que la garganta te duele menos. Las manos de Gerard te sientan mejor, porque aunque te hacen temblar, te quitan el dolor de cabeza y te regalan un orgasmo más. Estás tarareando algo por lo bajo, rebuscando en el armario de Gerard con la toalla alrededor de tu cintura mientras piensas que si te tomas una pastilla ahora, a lo mejor evitas la neumonía al final, cuando pasan dos cosas a la vez.

La puerta de la habitación se abre después de un toque corto de nudillos sin darte tiempo si quiera a preguntar quién es, y Gerard sale del cuarto de baño en bóxers y diciéndote que en el segundo cajón tienes la ropa interior.

“Hey, Gerard, ¿estás—“ Lindsey se para en seco a medio cerrar la puerta, con los ojos como platos y los dientes apretados. Gerard deja de decir lo que estaba diciendo y se pone colorado. Tú parpadeas dos veces y bufas, aguantándote la risa.

“Veo que tú también entras a las habitaciones como si fueran tuyas. Alicia y tú sois tal para cual” dices, volviendo a rebuscar en el armario. Cuando ves que ninguno de los dos dice nada y Gerard se esconde detrás de ti, cogiendo una camiseta cualquiera y vistiéndose deprisa, te ríes. “Vamos, no es para tanto. Te puedo asegurar que si llegas a venir media hora antes hubiera sido mucho peor”

Eso parece sacarla de su estado de catatonia porque de repente los ojos le chispean. “¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?!” te dice mientras te pones los bóxers verdes de Gerard por debajo de la toalla.

“Sinceramente, aunque seas bollera no creo que necesites un esquema” le respondes.

“Frank” te dice Gerard, haciéndote un gesto con la cara cuando lo miras inocente. “Compórtate, ¿quieres?”

Te encoges de hombros mientras él se dirige hacia su amiga. “Linds, te he dicho mil veces que llames antes de entrar”

“¡He tocado con los nudillos!”

“No sirve de mucho que lo hagas si entras sin esperar una respuesta, ¿sabes?” le dices, cerrando la boca cuando Gerard te echa una mirada asesina. “Vale, vale” te ríes por lo bajo mientras Lindsey empieza a despotricar, sin importarle mucho que estés ahí al parecer, sobre qué se pensaba que estaba haciendo Gerard contigo, que eras un desgraciado picaflor, que a la primera virgen que te cruzaras por el camino ibas a engañarlo, que sólo te estabas aprovechando de él, y vale, hay ciertas cosas que no ibas a aguantar.

“Eh, ¿sabes que no estoy sordo? Puedo oírte”

“¿Sí?” dice, Lindsey, dejando a Gerard donde está y yendo hacia ti. “Pues mira qué bien, así te queda claro lo que quiero decir de una vez. Déjalo en paz, Iero. Lárgate y como vuelvas a tocarlo te juro que—“

“¿Qué? ¿Vas a pegarme? ¿ _Otra vez_? Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, morena, esto es entre Gerard y yo, así que no creo que tengas derecho a decidir lo que puedo y no puedo hacer con él. Eso lo decide Gerard” te has acercado lo suficiente para oler la colonia de Alicia en ella, y haces una mueca.

“Frank—“ Gerard se acerca a vosotros y te agarra del brazo, alejándote un poco de ella. Lindsey lo mira incrédula.

“Después de todo lo que sabes de él, ¿de verdad vas a dejar que se ría de ti?”

“Linds” Gerard suspira, pero cuando vuelve a hablar su voz es más dura. “Estoy cansado de esto. Muy cansado. Sé que te preocupas por mí y te lo agradezco, pero ya soy mayorcito para decidir con quién quiero estar. ¡Ni si quiera lo conoces! Y si no eres capaz de dejar ese… odio o lo que sea atrás y confiar en mí y aceptar que esté conmigo, no voy a entrar en ese juego otra vez”

Lindsey se queda callada un rato, mirándolo fijamente. Sientes una oleada de triunfo y orgullo dentro de ti, pero sabes que ella es importante para Gee, y esperas que esté dispuesta a ceder por él. Sabes que lo quiere, igual que tú quieres a Alicia, y si queréis que esto funcione tenéis que dejar de morderos.

“Oye” dices, y tu voz ya no es cortante ni burlona. “Tú tampoco me caes genial, ¿sabes? Pero ahora estoy con Gerard, y tú con Alicia, y eso significa que vamos a tener que compartir habitación muchas veces. Si te quedas más tranquila con mi promesa y confesión de que no voy a reírme de él, que quiero estar con él, la tienes. Y aunque sea por ellos tendremos que darnos una tregua” estiras tu mano esperando que la estreche.

Notas que Gerard te da un beso en el hombro, aún desnudo, en agradecimiento, y Lindsey duda. Lo mira a él, mira el gesto y te mira a ti, y puedes ver en sus ojos que no está muy convencida, pero que Gerard es más importante que eso. Con lentitud, levanta su mano para estrechar la tuya.

“No me fio de tus promesas, Iero” dice, y tú sonríes de lado. “Y mantengo mi amenaza. Si le haces daño, te las verás conmigo”

“Me parece justo” dices, soltando su mano.

“En fin” dice, sonriendo a Gerard un poco nerviosa. “Venía a preguntarte si quieres comer conmigo. Como he estado todo el finde fuera…”

Tú vuelves al armario y a lo tuyo, cogiendo una camiseta de Iron Maiden de Gerard y buscando los pantalones más pequeños que puedas encontrar mientras lo oyes decirle que sí y quedar con ella a una hora en la puerta del pabellón. Lindsey se va poco después y la despides con un cordial adiós y una sonrisa pequeña.

“Gracias por eso” te dice Gerard después, rodeándote por la cintura y dándote un beso en el cuello.

“De nada. Era eso o matarla y dudo que me siguieras queriendo después de eso” metes los dedos entre su pelo aún húmedo y lo mueves hasta tu boca, mordiéndole un poco el labio antes de besarlo mientras se ríe.

“Mejor así, sí” te vuelve a besar profundizando un poco más, aspirándote por la boca y metiendo la punta de sus dedos por dentro de los bóxers que te has puesto. “¿Haces algo esta tarde?” te pregunta, susurrado y sexy.

“Pues debería empezar el trabajo de Teoría Musical, lo tengo que entregar el jueves” le susurras de vuelta, erizándote por el roce con sus labios mientras mueves los tuyos. “¿Por?

Gerard hace un puchero y te pone ojos de corderito que ha perdido a su rebaño. “Oh… bueno, por nada… ya sabes. Estaba pensando en unas palomitas, una peli los dos, aquí, en la cama…” te dice, camelándote con esos ojos suyos y colando más las manos en tus nalgas para apretar un poco. Tú gruñes y te dejas camelar, negando con la cabeza.

“No me puedo creer lo que estás haciendo. Gerard Way, el alumno diez y el empollón por naturaleza, persuadiéndome con la promesa de sexo para que venga a su cuarto en vez de hacer los deberes… hay que joderse” murmuras, sonriendo grande cuando Gerard se ríe.

“Ya lo dije yo, eres una mala influencia para mí” dice.

“Malísima” reconoces.

“Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida” responde, dándote un beso en la mejilla cuando le sonríes grande.

“¿No era lo peor?” le preguntas, separándote de él y dejando que te dé un beso en la nariz antes de soltarte, yendo hasta la cama para quitar las sábanas. Lo miras con una ceja levantada y mirada curiosa, esperando una respuesta.

Cuando habla, te sonríe grande y te guiña un ojo, y tú no puedes darle más la razón.

“A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen”

 

 FIN

 


End file.
